Checkmate: A Lover's Game
by sherabo
Summary: Joey's friends confirms that he's gay? So what's next,Joey goes to an elite dating service to find the answers from an experienced MAN, someone gentle who will respect his right to remain a virgin until true love finds him, life happens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't' own the right to the characters of Yugioh…..

A/N: I know you think you got this story down pat, but if you've ever read my works don't be so sure . . . . Give it a try…. As always I won't kill my boys or leave them in too much pain, I'm in love. But they are sure to have lots of s_. I won't make this too long only entertaining I hope. So sit back and have a holiday latte on me . . . enjoy. I'm spoiled, reviews, hits, and love is accepted. Personal pm's are also welcome…..

**Checkmate, A Lover Game**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Joey, you look handsome as hell, I bet you don't make it to the desert before his hands are everywhere." Yugi chirped.

"You know I ain't into nobody feeling me up, I got my respect," Joey puffed up his chest. He wore a bright red net tee shirt, which sparkled against his creamy bronze tan. The gang used the last of their money from odd jobs and bought Joey a deep crimson waist coat trimmed in red and gold which he wore over the tee .His legs were covered in tight black leather pants. Joey could have easily passed for a dapper Dan or a well kept boy of a time gone by. Ryou loaned the nervous blond his special suede black boots which stopped just below his calves Joey continued to pace the floor and push his bangs out of his eyes. He still couldn't control the bangs that flopped over his forehead and brushed the tips of long eyelashes. A feature that caused Joey lots of embarrassing taunts from classmates over the years, like '_girly eyes or pretty boy'._

"_Yugi that jell ain't working'! Now the boy flopped down on the bed frustrated and near tears. _

"Man chill out, this is your first date, but it's goin' be good no matter what, plus the service matched your profile with over thousands of other men and this is your perfect match. The statics show the guy matches your desires at ninety -nine point nine percent ratio."

"But"

"No butts, Ryou checked it out through his distance cousin Seth. It's an elite and very discrete service, plus you gotta have money." Yugi wiped the small tear from Joey's eyelash.

"That's the problem what if I get caught," Joey turned his attention to Ryou who stood in a corner thinking about Malik one of his many lovers. It was no secret Ryou played the field.

"Ryou, help us out here, before Joey gets cold feet and calls it off," Yugi spoke loudly.

"Ah . . . Seth promised to back you up. . . . These men are cool and will treat you will respect, so don't worry. They're looking for relationships not one night stands from a bar. Plus Seth gave me this credit card to give to you." Ryou handed Joey a gold master card.

"What's with the card?"

"Joey don't you know anything . . . geez? Ok if you want to leave or pay for something, then here's the money. You don't have to take no crap from the guy. There's not a limit to the money you can charge, remember you're young and rich and free," Ryou smile.

"Well if it's so good, why don't you use it," Joey pouted.

"I like going to the gay district down town. I don't limit myself to money or older men, plus I'm not in the closet." Ryou winked. Some would even call me a little whore, well what the hell. I like my men wild, loose and rough. The service goes against everything I like."

"Damn enough information! Screwing around is going to get you hurt one day," Yugi tried to sound stern.

"As long as I get a nice thick cock to keep me company in hell I don't care." Ryou countered.

"Gods, you're so hot, cool off," Yami whispered, his deep velvety voice drifted across the room.

"Joey don't listen to that fool, being gay is not all that." Yugi turned his attention back to Joey. Some of us want to have a responsible mate and love.

"I know but what if I'm wrong and it's just something else, something wrong with me!" Joey whined.

"Joey when you look at girls, you don't feel anything except friendship, but with guys well you blush or get a hard on right" Ryou counted off point one on his fingers.

"Yeah and masturbating is the only thing that gets you off, and you're not twelve anymore. What about the real thing!" Yugi counted off point two. "Boys live in your wet dream? That's three points."

"Besides aren't these your blue satin bikini briefs?" Yami chuckled, holding up the lace panties. "Little cross dressing at night. Love the perfume."

"Give them back, you pervert!" Joey screamed.

"I only wanted to wipe my hands on a towel and these fell out from underneath," Yami continued to wave the panties. "Oh that's four points. You've gay, or at least friendly," Yami smirked.

"I bet he's a top," Ryou blushed.

"No, he's a definite bottom, "Yami adjusted his crouch and turned his head towards Yugi. He'd been working on getting into Yugi's pants and stealing him away from that stupid thief Bakura.

"What the hell is that?" Joey screamed out.

Everyone laughed; "You've got to be joking," Yami arched his brow. '_Damn a real virgin'_

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now you need just a little eye shadow and liner." Yugi reached for his purse on the bed next to Joey and laid out his personal makeup. A smile returned to Joey's face because along with dressing he secretly applied makeup in the late hours of night, plus he loved the feel of gloss on his lips.

"Wow . . . . But there's one thing missing," all heads turned to Yami as he quietly approached the blond. "Yami gentle brushed the hair away from his face, next pulled only a few strains to the front and secured the rest of his hair in a low ponytail which he tied with a small leather strap. The effect illuminated the dark brown liner and shadow Yugi applied and cast a brilliant glow to his hazel eyes. The boy was simply yummy.

Joey looked at his image in the floor length mirror, he smiled and some of his confidence returned. "I like it man, thanks."

"Just remember where the tie came from," Yami whispered the next words against Joey's ear. "l'll collect it later."

It was almost time to go the limo would be arriving soon. The arrangement called for the other to pay for the first date and if there was a connection the next date would be decided between the couple, but arranged by the service. It was only after the third date that the couple was left on their own. Joey just wanted a taste of something nice and to find out if this was a world he belonged in. Maybe with an older man he'd find the truth.

The limo arrived at the restaurant which was a part of an exclusive men's club. It was located at the top of the largest bank in Domino and across from Kaiba Corp. "Damn it, I won't think about that jerk," he turned away from the huge KC sign glaring at him from above and entered the private elevator which led to the top of the twenty-second floor. Once inside Joey was escorted to a private booth in a dimly lit room. He tried to ignore the elegance all around him but the masculine smells of leather and oils comforted and excited his senses at the same time.

Once seated his body stopped trembling and he relaxed in the leather chair.

"Would you like a cocktail while you wait for your party?" a waiter approached him.

"No I'm fine," Joey replied.

"Your party instructed me give these flower to you. I hope they meet your approval."

"Yes but I would love them more with a blue orchid in the middle," Joey asked.

"Of course I believe a special order came in today," quickly the waiter left to brighten up Joey's bouquet.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the moment was almost near. Joey felt the man's presence at his side, and the familiarity was slightly disturbing. He lowered his head and opened his eyes to rest on a pair of dark leather shoes. Slowly he allowed his eyes to travel upward and he stopped at the narrow waist line of the man. The shinning belt buckle made him gasp and fall back in the soft leather cusion.

"Shit!" Both men whispered at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yugioh, but I love writing fans . . . and sharing the insanity with others. . .

Cliff hangers, thanks for the kind words, I do love them. . . Smiles. So guys let's roll this puppy right on I want to try something new. . . . I'm going to keep writing till it's over, I think. Just need your encouragement to make it happen.

Chapter 2: First Date

Joey moved to the opposite side of the booth and attempted to leave. Stun and shocked all the color drained from his face. '_This had to be the worst night of his life,' he thought as he moved his ass quickly across the leather seat. _But just as he rose to leave the other man blocked his path and pushed him down into the plush leather.

"Where do you think you're going," the man spoke, nasty as ever, there was no mistaking who stood in the way.

"Look I don't want any trouble just keep your hands out of my face and I swear we can pretend this night never happen; I'll see you later," Joey responded with hostility; a feeling the other always brought out. He refused to look at the other man in the face because that would have caused a fight and made this nightmare a living hell.

"Oh . . . this night is happening and I want to know what the hell you're doing here. You think it's a dream; well think again, you're not going anywhere." This time the dark hair brunette slid into the booth next to the blond and held his hands underneath the table in an iron clad grip.

"Ouch . . . that burns, _jerk face_ let me go?"

"When I'm satisfied, plus I don't remember inviting you to my private party."

"Are you the man who sent the roses?" Joey asked while trying to pull away.

"I'll ask the questions," He squeezed Joey's wrist tighter and wedged him into the corner of the booth. Joey really felt threaten, but he continued to seek answers.

"I doubt that you'd even care but I love orchids, especially blue," Joey whispered the last word and nodded towards the exotic bouquet on the table. It was a beautiful arrangement of red roses and blue orchids. The two colors created a brilliant burst of colors together.

Joey stopped struggling, because to fight with the other would only cause physical pain. He'd been down that road to many times.

The other looked at the flowers and realized Joey's response was the correct code they'd use for identification. So as bizarre as the situation was they were stuck with each other.

Pissed and annoyed he released Joey's hand from his grip and sank down into the leather cushion next to the boy.

"You couldn't be the date I requested," The brunette huffed, "A sorry mutt like you couldn't meet any of the qualifications I expect."

Angry, hurt, and confused Joey spoke the dreaded words, "I wouldn't go out with you for million dollars! SETO KAIBA you can go to hell!"

Neither spoke for a moment and the brunette sigh. "This is bullshit! I'd have more fun at a dog fight."

Joey ignored the other and called for the waiter, who responded immediately. "I'd like to call for a car, the air in this room stinks."

With a puzzle look on his face the waiter turned to the tall brunette. "Sir, Oh dear, this is awful . . . . Is there something wrong Kaiba-sama? I assure you our food is the best in Japan and if it isn't on the menu our chef's can make anything you'd like." Another waiter brought over a menu and immediately handed the master copy to Seto and the small version to Joey.

"It's in French and I can assure you hot dogs aren't on the menu, nor would I ask them to make any." Kaiba slipped into his '_Joey world_ '. Terror gripped Joey's heart; this was going to be a horrible evening. Kaiba was the only boy that he feared.

"So tell me do you speak French as I requested. Those are letters and they form words it's called reading." Seto poked at the menu and Joey's pride.

'_Damn it,_' Joey thought, '_I won't let this jerk make a fool out of me_.' So boldly Joey took the master menu from Seto and studied it closely. Next in a cultured voice he ordered dinner in French and ask for favored water, with a twist, he was feeling feverish.

"Of course sir, right away," the waiters left quickly, one to get the car and the other to get the food. They didn't know who to obey.

"Well, so the mutt can read a menu, how cute," a familiar smirk crossed Kaiba's lips.

"Seto Kaiba, cut the jokes and show a little class because right now all I see is an arrogant jerk who has no table manners," Joey reprimanded the CEO in Latin. Now he smirked and opened his eyes completely to glare at Kaiba. Kaiba flinched at the snide remark.

Slowly Joey raised his head and electric shock waves flew between the boys as smothering blue eyes, glazed upon the fire in Joey's hazel eyes. Kaiba gasp at the beautiful man sitting in front of him. Joey was simply divine in the candle light and for the first time Kaiba had nothing to say.

"Do you play chess?" Joey asks, that was a requirement on my application.

"Since the age of five," Seto grumbled.

"I've never lost a game, in three years." Joey continued.

"I'm the best at everything I do, and I do mean everything," Kaiba leaned in closer and whispered in Joey's ear. "You're blushing."

"Like hell, it's warm in here," Joey whispered back, Kaiba was just too close.

Joey continued to speak in Latin and converse in French to the waiters. His tone and lazy accent sent shivers up Kaiba's spine. Joey intrigued his curiosity, which few could do.

"So who taught you French and Latin anyway?"

"Why, afraid we had the same teacher?" Joey countered.

"Because I' ask, dumb ass."

"None of your damn business _jerk face_."

"Whatever,"

Dinner arrived and the blond took a deep breath. The meal proved to be tasty, but the thought of Kaiba sitting across from him at the table made it difficult to swallow. All the great topics of conversation the boy had planned just disappeared from his mind, plus Kaiba chewed his food slowly and savored each bite. Joey watched his lips move and wondered how a kiss would taste. Kaiba teased the boy with glimpses of his tongue and smirked at the effect it caused.

"Do you know what kind of club this is Joey?" Kaiba's eyes never left the blond; his innocence was refreshing and most definitely entertaining to the CEO. Instead of fighting Kaiba's thoughts turned to love play. He could sense the anxiety seeping from the pours in Joey's skin and he wanted to taste it.

"Yeah it's a man's place," Joey averted Kaiba intense stare and unconsciously rubbed his wrist which had started to swell.

Immediately Kaiba resented his rough treatment earlier. It was easy to see Joey had delicate skin, very smooth and easy on the eyes. Kaiba could easily imagine a fine gold watch on the thin bone around his wrist. '_I'll ordered one tomorrow_,' he thought and already calculated the style, width, gems, and brand he'd use.

"So if I wanted a kiss, you wouldn't complain?"

"This is our first date," Joey looked around for help.

"You have rules; I'd like to hear them. I wouldn't want to piss you off," Kaiba responded.

"Stop it Kaiba, you're being a jerk, again."

"I'm very serious, Joey," Kaiba dipped a fresh strawberry in chocolate and placed it inside the boy's open mouth. The frustrated blond didn't remember when the waiter brought desert.

"Kaiba, I'm not a baby."

Kaiba ignored the comment and focus in on the pout that crossed Joey lips. Next he offered his hand to the blond. "Come on let's dance, I believe that was also a condition of mine."

Backed into a corner with chocolate and cream on his lips Joey followed Kaiba onto a small private dance floor. Kaiba had reserved the entire floor, his privacy was extremely important.

The piano player change the song to a slow waltz and Joey waited for the other to lead. Kaiba placed his hand on Joey's waist and held him firmly with the other. The boy fit perfectly against his lean body.

Joey loved classical music, which was a request on his list, so it wasn't that odd that the two boys moved in perfect harmony across the floor to the sound of violins. Soon Joey felt the tension drain from his body and forgot who held him so tenderly, he rested his cheek on Kaiba's lapel.

"So tell me the rules of engagement," Kaiba listened to the blond's heartbeat. He lifted Joey's chin up and with his thumb he wiped some of the chocolate from the boy's chin.

Joey opened his eyes and tried to focus, but Kaiba's scent and the music caused his mind to disengage. The other closed in on Joey's confusion and licked the last of the cream from the boy's cheek, slowly. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive corner of Joey's lower lip sent bolts of pleasure to the blond's lower goin.

"Kaiba, please," Joey pushed gently against Kaiba's possessive embrace which turned into a slow grind.

Taking orders just didn't work for Kaiba, so he deepen his exploration of the boy's mouth and took Joey's quivering bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on the fleshy underside. Kaiba's hips moved sensuously against the boy's weaken thighs, and Joey's knees started to shake.

'_So this is what it feels like to be in a man's strong embrace, shit,_' Joey tried but he didn't want to fight the feeling. It was so much better that the things he did at night alone. _'But of all the men in the city, why do I have to feel this with Kaiba?'_

'_Damn he's so eager'_, Kaiba loved the feel of Joey's body against the silk fabric of his suit. He could feel the boy's warmth underneath the jacket and smell his sweet musk. So Kaiba pulled Joey closer and pushed his tongue deeper inside his mouth.

Joey pushed away but in his innocence he only succeeded in arching his body upward against Kaiba's goin. Lightning bolts shot up through the brunette's spine, but he held back. Kaiba ended the kiss and held Joey in his arms long after the music stopped.

"Should we make the rules as we go? I'm a good teacher," Kaiba continued to torture Joey's ear with lustful thoughts.

"Kaiba this isn't what I wanted, please I want to go home." Joey eyes cried for understanding, "You've broken all the rules."

"Your mere presence is an affront to the game, so don't play innocence." Kaiba claimed Joey's lips and raked his teeth over his pulsing neck. "I wonder if I should make you mine."

"Kaiba you don't even like me, so please just let me go."

"Sorry but I can't," Seto sank his teeth into Joey flesh for what seem like forever, finally Kaiba release his hold. Joey returned to the booth and sank into the leather seat. He couldn't stand and now he had Kaiba's mark on his neck.

"Joey, the limo is waiting," Kaiba tilted the boys chin upward and gave him a gentle but firm look. "I have rules to. I'm sorry about you wrist, but everything else I claim."

Joey lay in bed and remembered Kaiba's last words; he'd been tossing and turning all night. " I have rules to, but like a game of chess it's neither black nor white nor stale mate. Its checkmate and I always win."

Ooooooo

Thanks reading and Mmmm so its Joey /Kaiba. Will this be an I LOVE YOU or Hell no! See ya next chapter….

xoxoxxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will have the imagination to created or own Yugioh it belongs heart and soul to writers and Creators of the Yugi world.

Peace to you all…

Chapter three: Nightmare

Anyone with a bit of common sense stayed away from the boy's locker room during sixth period, trouble always followed this group and today was the same. Raphael, a student who currently held the record for the most time spent in one grade was back again. His four flunkies were about as smart as a bump on a log and worshiped his stupidity with reverence. Joey ignored Raphael's request on numerous occasions to join the biker gang and this time he refused to share his homework, so hell was about to break loose. Raphael steaming with fury followed the feisty blond out of the shower into the dressing area of the shower stalls.

"Hey man I heard you got laid last night," Raphael hooted and beckon for his gang to come and join the party.

Joey continued to dry off his hair; he was really tired after kicking Raphael's ass in the three mile run. So he ignored the fool. "Ryou come on it stinks in here, smells like dog piss."

"Woooo . . . ." unknown chants could be heard around the stalls.

"Hey pretty boy I'm talking to you." Raphael grabbed for Joey but only caught air. "Did you squeeze her tits?"

All the boys started to laugh and Ryou pushed Joey towards the door, he could tell Joey was headed for trouble.

"Man you got a problem," Joey called out.

"Yeah, I was just curious what the bitch looked like, maybe she got a sister. I got a boner . . . need a little comfort. If you turn me on, we can forget about homework."

"Get lost, moron," Joey gave the redhead a finger, which only caused the gang to hoot louder and the leader to get madder.

"Hey pretty boy, maybe I got it backwards and she did the riding. Why I wouldn't mine a piece of you myself. What do you say . . . pretty boy." Raphael loosens the towel around his waist and the other boys closed in creating a circle around Joey.

"Not that I'm one of those guys, but I bet your hole is nice and tight. . . ." Raphael's remarks caused a few boys to leave.

Rape wasn't a foreign past time in the boy's locker room during sixth period; it was a form of entertainment, and Joey was the head liner today.

"So have you ever had a real man?" Raphael grabs his crouch and unbuckles his belt.

"You know where I can find one, because it ain't here," Joey countered.

"Fight . . . . Fight . . . . ." Ryou sneaked out the back door.

"I'm going to stick it to you, pretty boy."

"Shit" Joey scanned the crowd and realized he was alone. He ducked between the dumbest bikers and escaped to one of the stalls but turned around to find Rapheal had backed him inside the narrow space.

"So where you going to run now, your friend ditched your ass. We'll get him later." Rapheal grabbed for the towel around Joey's waist, but missed and Joey landed a low punch to his side.

"Ouch . . . . Shit head . . . ." Rapheal turned to strike the boy but missed and Joey landed a second blow to his left cheek. Rapheal howled and Joey ducked under his arm; he slid on the slippery floor and landed hard on the tiles. He hit his head on a shower seat and fell to the floor. Blood squirted out everywhere. Dazed and in pain the boy was helpless while four boys dragged him out of the stall and proceeded to strip the towel off his body. Rapheal started to stroke his penis.

"Hell . . . I swear if you touch me . . . I'll kill you." Joey hissed out the words through the pain and clenched teeth while another boy held his face down with a boot.

Suddenly the door opened and two figures dashed inside the heated room.

"You want some ass, then come and get it. Touch him and I swear I'll cut your shit up and feed it to my dogs." Kaiba spoke.

"I'm outta here," one cried he covered his face hoping Kaiba didn't recognize him or see the part he'd played in the games.

"Shit, didn't know he was Kaiba's bitch," another moaned while backing away. "Man I didn't do nothing . . . I swear."

"Get back here you cowards, we can take him." Rapheal called out to his gang, but the room was already half empty.

"Shit he ain't worth it," Rapheal back away, but shivered under Kaiba's shadow.

Ryou ran over to Joey's side and covered him with a jacket. Blood ran from his forehead and Kaiba flinched. It trigged something in his mind and he snapped. In two long strides Kaiba grabbed Rapheal and the collar of another who had taken his time in escaping. Both boys screamed when his first blow broke some bones, you could hear something crack like a twig.

Ryou helped Joey up and wiped his forehead, it was only a scratch, but his ankle hurt like hell. The blond leaned on Ryou and limped over to Kaiba who was making mince meat pie out of two guys.

"Kaiba . . . . Kaiba stop before you kill them! KAIBA," Joey screamed.

Ryou backed away and covered his eyes. The brunette was insane.

"SETO . . . Look it's only a scratch!"Joey's voiced tunneled through to Seto's subconscious mind and he stopped. The idiots would live to see another day.

"Get the hell out of here, and tell your friends that the six period activities are over, now and forever. You got it!"

Two heads appeared from behind the building and carried the injured boys outside.

"Don't think this is over, I'm just getting started dip-shits". Kaiba turned around and studied Joey.

"Just stay away," Joey whined, "Come on Ryou, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Like hell, you can't even walk? You're coming with me," Kaiba voice made Ryou shiver.

"Joey I'm so sorry, Rapheal came over to the shop last night looking for you and I told him you were on a date. That's all I swear. I didn't say it was a man or anything," Ryou was near tears.

"Shut Up . . ."Joey screamed and limped over to a bench, but Kaiba caught the boy before he slipped again. Kaiba tilted Joey's chin upward and examined the cut above his eye.

"I'm fine Kaiba; you don't have to do that."

"Hush . . . why are you so stubborn?" With a critical eye Kaiba decided he'd need a few stitches.

"I think he broke his foot or something," Ryou whispered while leaning over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Ryou, don't get involved I just want to go home,"

"Not until I'm happy, so you might as well let me have my way. Dose this hurt?" Kaiba touched the fine bone around Joey's ankle.

"Umm. . ." Joey gridded his teeth and the blood rushed to his head. "You trying to kill me, yeah it hurts."

"Sorry baby . . . but I think it's broken," Kaiba rubbed the boy's ankle.

"Don't call me that," Joey blushed.

"What are you complaining about . and what in the hell are you laughing about," The brunette turned to Ryou who started to giggle.

"You called Joey baby," Ryou turned bright red.

'Yeah and the sky is blue," Kaiba frowned. "Put your arms around my neck."

"What?"

"Joey Kaiba wants to carry you, I can't and you can't walk?" Ryou couldn't believe Joey's innocence or reluctance. Boys would line up for a chance to be held by the elusive CEO.

"Joey I'm not leaving you here, so get it together. I won't hurt you ever, but I will care for you." The old familiar smirk returned.

"OK, but I don't have to like it," Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and nuzzled against his chest, he was so tired and in pain, besides fighting Kaiba would be a waste of time.

Kaiba carried Joey across campus to the nurses' station as if he were a prized possession. Students watched but not a single sound was uttered.

Arrogant and stubborn the brunette refused to wait outside the examination room but she did make a quick assessment of his injures. "Stay awake for the next six hours and take these if the pain gets worst. Your ankle is twisted but youth is on your side. Keep this pack on for the next hour until the swelling subsides. I promise with care you've be running in about one month, hey no walking for the next four to five hours, young man."

Once again Kaiba smirked and took control of the boy's body. He called for his limo and gave instructions to take Joey home.

"Kaiba please, just take me to Yugi's." Kaiba rang the bell but nobody answered instead a note address to Joey hung out of the mail slot. It read . . . . '_Hey buddy I know we promised to hang out but Yami got an urgent call from his home in Egypt. We took a fight out this morning and I won't be back until next week. Sorry, hang tight and tell me all about your date when I return. Here's the number, Yugi_.'

"You think this is funny, jack ass, where's Ryou?"

"I sent him home."

Joey sank inside the plush leather, he felt so defeated watching Kaiba gloat.

"I don't understand how one so cultured at night can be so . . ." Joey didn't let Kaiba finish.

"You have no right to discuss last night, that's private and against the rules. Don't make me regret it."

Kaiba studied Joey's face; it was a mirror of sadness, fear, and anxiety. "I'm taking you home with me and that's final." Next he leaned in for a little kiss. I'll protect you, things are different."

Joey wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Different, and to you it's better. Yesterday we hated each other with all our might. Last night you kissed me and today I'm almost raped and you saved me. Who are you and what the hell am I suppose to think?" Joey cried out with tears of frustration.

"Joey you're thinking too hard, just let it flow?" Kaiba thoughts were to comfort but his smooth tongue only pissed the boy off more.

"Let it flow, my ass. Kaiba for three years you've hurt my pride, trampled on my spirit with your cruel jokes. Sometimes you threaten my body with physical abuse. I was so afraid of the power you had in the city, but I still fought you back. Shit, you locked me in the schools boiler room knowing I was afraid of the dark and ghost." Joey inched away from Kaiba. He was so scared. "I hate feeling so helpless" the words were barely audible.

Kaiba understood that feeling and it didn't go away over night. He'd live with a monster for almost three years and the nightmares still kept him up at night, besides it wasn't his goal to have Joey's fear. Kaiba moved away and allowed the boy a little space to gather his thoughts.

"I was so scared, that those boys would . . . . ." Joey couldn't finish, the visions were so clear. "Their hands were everywhere and I couldn't move."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, baby."

"I don't need you," Joey attempted to move but he didn't push very hard, his shoulder still touched the CEO's chest.

The driver pulled up in front of two high doors and Seto called for a servant to assist Joey out of the black limo. Kaiba stood to the side but Joey's eyes spoke the true feelings in his heart. He didn't want anyone to touch him right now but Kaiba.

Kaiba whispered tender words against Joey's neck, "I promise the man you feared for all those years is buried."

Joey raised his head and stared into Kaiba's eyes. "So who's holding me now?" Joey asked.

"Seto, a lonely arrogant fool, looking in all the wrong places, a rich bastard who's looking for a friend, a lover, and, a chess player," he smirked.

"It's about time you got your ass kicked," Joey mumbled through his pain.

"You're the man to do it, how interesting." Seto wiped Joey's tears away and settled him gently in a love seat. Roland entered the private den which was adjacent to Seto's downstairs office and propped up his leg with pillows.

"I haven't lost a game in three years." Joey smiled through his tears.

"I'm the best at everything I do," Seto couldn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth.

'We'll see," Joey closed his eyes and accepted the comfort Seto offered.

Oooooo

R/r. I'm feeling a little fluffy so hang in there. . . . . . Peace and review. . . . . .

Oooooooooooooo

Malik: U promise a short little story, but it's growing, what's up!

Sherabo: Oh my . . . . . smiles . . . . .

A/nThanks for reading and enjoy this peacful time with your friends and family. Hey if you know of a toy drive, give a toy and help make a child happy for the hoilday. I did and it feelsssssssssssss great... Plus give food to local women's shelters and rescue centers everything helps...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will have the imagination to created or own Yugioh it belongs heart and soul to writers and Creators of the Yugi world.

Peace to you all…

Chapter4: Choices

"Ok, what's going on? We sent you out on a date and now you're living in Kaiba's mansion, moving kinda fast, man." Yami eyed the blond suspiciously. Yami and Yugi had just returned from Egypt, so they were very surprised.

"It's sort of nasty. Joey are you a prisoner, because if Kaiba is doing something wrong we'll have him arrested." Yugi whispered.

"Arrested," Ryou snickered, he had his own ideas as to what Joey and Kaiba might be doing.

"It's not like that Yugi," Joey blurted out in defense of the CEO, "Seto's really been nice to me."

"Why are we whispering and why is your room on the third floor? Man you can't go anywhere." Yugi replied, "And when did _**Kaiba**_become _**Seto**_?"

Joey's face turned crimson and his lips appeared to be glued together. He couldn't think of a word to say in his defense.

"When did you become a '_**Kaiba fan girl'**_? You've always hated that jerk," Yugi's confusion wouldn't be abated, he wanted answers.

"Slow down Yugi," Ryou added, but Yugi just humped his shoulders and wiggled his ass into a more comfortable position in Yami's lap. He wasn't aware he started to grind his pelvis seductively.

"Hey Yugi, I'm not the only one with secrets, why are you sitting on Yami's lap? I thought Malik was your man." Joey laughed.

Ryou winked and started to poke at Yugi's chest, the boy blushed so hard, his entire face turned crimson. Next he removed his ass from Yami's lap and stood at attention next to Joey.

"Well things change and don't change the subject. What about the date?" Yugi asked.

"It was ok."

"So, are you going to see him again? What's he like . . . was he tall, dark, rich, and handsome?" Yugi asked, "Just like you ordered, fess up man."

"Just a guy," Joey replied because he really didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell the guys the mystery man he conjured up in his heart was Kaiba. That was just too disturbing and embarrassing.

"He won't talk about it and I asked Seth but he said it's not my business," Ryou frowned.

"You spent all your money on that date and all you gotta say is it's '_just a guy'_. Yugi was furious, "we're your friends." Yugi wanted to beat the answers out of him.

Yami closed the gap and attacked from the rear. "Joey its fine to keep your secrets but I can smell the scent of another man all over your body." The blond flinched at the remark because although nothing had happened he'd been sharing Kaiba's bed.

"So it's true you're screwing Kaiba and another man?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, slow down, I didn't say that," Joey waved his hands in the air. "You guys are sick."

"Well there is something weird about you," Ryou added. He knew Joey's ankle was a lot better than he claimed, yet Kaiba carried the boy around the mansion like a prized possession.

Mokuba poked his head inside the room, he was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke, "Nii-sama says it's time for dinner and cook made enough for everyone," Mokuba bounced up and down he was so happy to have the house filled with friends.

"Tell Seto . . . I mean Kaiba I gotta get dressed," Joey turned to his best friend Yugi, "The food is cool and I promise it's not poison. Yugi don't be mad I'll explain everything later, once I figure it out myself."

Joey changed his sloppy white tee-shirt for a brightly colored blue knit top. He kept on his favorite cut-off jeans, but added a silver belt which hung low around his hips. Seto loved to see Joey in silver and blue. Yugi and Ryou jumped when Kaiba entered the room. Yami watched him like a cat.

"Ready,"

"Um. . ."

Kaiba strolled pass the three guys and lifted Joey up into his arms. Joey smiled and allowed Kaiba to support his back and butt with familiarity. The two left the room and it was apparent they were both floating on air. Joey's eyes never left Kaiba's the whole time.

Yugi ran into Yami and Yami punched Ryou. "You could have warned us," Yami whispered.

"It's a bit of a surprise every time I see them," Ryou commented. "But I don't think they're doing it yet."

Yugi's lips moved but he was speechless.

After ten minutes of silence at the table, Yami had to ask, he couldn't take the tension any longer. "Joey did you figure out your sexual orientation and if so are you and Kaiba doing it?"

"Son of a bitch," Kaiba rose from the table, "That's none of your business."

"Oh but it is, Kaiba; I can see in your eyes what you want, I just hope Joey knows what he's getting into." Yami fenced. "You never fooled me with those 'fan girls,' following your ass everywhere. You want to hump the pup,"

"Yami," Joey yelled.

"What," Yami yelled back.

"So are you his wet nurse?" Kaiba smirked.

"If that's what he needs," Yami replied. Kaiba's attitude amused the old pharaoh.

"Stop it, I'll choose my sex partner, and it's not a topic to discuss at the table. Really Yami, you can really be an ass." Joey chuckled.

"Well it was like a morgue," Yami commented, "If you guys are screwing its fine with us."

Speak for yourself, I think its nasty," Yugi added.

"Umm . . . I've never been called nasty, pervert maybe," Yami winked at his new boyfriend.

Yami I mean Kaiba's always hated Joey and now he wants to bed him."

"Damn it! I knew this was a mistake," Kaiba glared at Joey. "I wish I could drown everyone of this stupid group but first I'd cut out the tongue of that slick 5,000 year old bastard."

"Ah . . . lighten up Kaiba," Yami continued to irate the CEO, his laughter filled the air.

Kaiba left the table, but not before he addressed Joey, "I'll be in my study, just tell me when you want to go to bed."

"Bed?" Yami repeated,

"Yami I'm not sleeping with Kaiba, so don't start spreading shit," Joey screamed.

"Ok, but he's so _'un Kaiba' _when he's mad. Seriously Joey what gives," Yami asked.

"It's complicated," Joey answered.

"Yugi I got a favor to ask," Joey asks.

"Cool, what's up!" After ten minutes of conversation the two friends returned to the kitchen and Joey continued to walk down a narrow hallway which led to Kaiba's study.

"Seto we need to talk . . . ."

Joey paused at the door; he remembered how enjoyable the evenings had become playing chess on line while Seto worked on reports. He sighed because those days were about to end.

Seto walked briskly to Joey and scooped him effortlessly into his arms; next he brushed the boy's bangs from his eyes and tenderly watched as a blushed surfaced on Joey's face. It started from the top of his cheeks and circled down below his collar bone. They had become comfortable in each other's presence. It was a tenuous start. "I'm leaving tonight with Yugi."

Seto flinched, he tighten his hands into fist and rose from the love seat, "before or after desert?"

"Seto,"

Joey searched his face, but all trace of emotion was gone. "I think now would be best," the blond whispered and all the color drained from his face.

"If you need anything, leave a message with my secretary, I'll see to any expenses," The two guys were back to being strangers.

"Expenses, it's only a twisted ankle, damn you I didn't ask for this, "Joey whispered.

"Get out!"

"Seto, I didn't promise to move in with you, it was only while Yugi was away," Joey could have been talking to a wall. "SETO! I need a little time to think!"

The door slammed on Joey's last words, and the ache in Joey's heart was deeper than the pain in his ankle.

. . . One hour later . . .

"Joey, what wrong; why is Nii-sama so mad?" Mokuba implored, almost one hour had passed and Mokuba rang Joey on his cell. "He told me to go to bed and it's only eight."

"It's not for me to say," Joey held back his tears. He was alone in Yugi's bedroom. Yugi was spending the night with Yami across the street. "Mokuba I can't talk right now, but I promise things will work out."

Being with Kaiba left him weak and uncertain about so many things. Besides he was about to face the biggest tournament of his life. Living in the same house with Seto would surely guarantee distraction.

. . . One Week Later . . .

One week later Joey received an email from the dating service. It appeared they wanted to see him in person, so after school Joey met an agent at a small bar in a hotel down town.

"Hello, Joey, its ok if I call you Joey."

"Of course,"

"It's not every day we meet our clients in person but due to the nature of the request I wanted to personally handle this situation."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Joey chewed his bottom lip.

"Seth's a very close friend of ours and he called to explain your situation. So take that worried look off your face. It doesn't suit you at all."

Our client has requested the pleasure of your company on an extended trip. It's time sensitive and can't be help. It appears you both share the pleasures of chess and its many complexities. Once a year Sir Walter Kingsley holds a camp in which chess masters and fans gather for an unforgettable week-end of fun and games. It precedes the international chess championship held in Europe. I understand a new category of on-line chess will be included in this year's event. The invitations are impossible to secure without impeccable connections. It appears Seto Kaiba has made the impossible happen.

Joey had stopped listening when the agent mentioned a week-end of chess. There was no way in hell he'd pass this up.

"What's the catch, I know what Kaiba expects and I'm not for sale."

"We want to help, simply stated your case has sparked life into the agency. The two of you are so different, yet 99.96 compatible No one has made it through the first date, yet you've secured a weekend with the elusive Seto Kaiba."

"Seto is a first class asshole with money," Joey whispered. "He just wants to control me."

"Oh my, your feelings are very strong for this man," the agent chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I've known him a while and I don't care what the numbers say, this is doom."

"But you want to continue, I see it in your eyes, you're in love."

"Whatever," Joey mumbled.

"So let's even the field you have our full support."

"Ah forget it, I don't have any money, but you already know that fact. I don't want him shoving bullshit in my face," Joey rose to leave.

"You really don't understand, my son," the agent boldly titled Joey's chin up and met his gaze. He studied the boy's fine features and for a moment remembered those feelings of raw desire a boy like Joey ignited in men. Clearly Joey had little idea of the power he possessed. It was the power to bring a powerful man to his knees. He was the boy men masturbated over in their dreams.

"It's clear this man wants you but remember you need only follow your heart's desire. If you ever find yourself in trouble call this number and I promise help will be at your side." The agent gave Joey a cell phone and a wallet complete with cash and a gold credit card.

"Now let's go shopping, my dear." The agent smiled and led Joey out of the bar and into a waiting limo.

. . . . .

So should we let Joey get caught in Seto's web, YES ! Smiles Review

Author notes: For those of you reading my stories take the poll and let me know which one you want to read next. I'm truly committed to finishing those old works. So I'm asking your opinion which one you want to see first, second, third ect. It makes the writing more exciting. Thanks for the help…

Review . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yugioh, but I love writing fans . . . and sharing the insanity with others. . .

Author Notes: A special thanks to the reviewers, you guys are so cool! Now it's time for a little more action, so let's do this. DevilsNurCry, welcome home,smiles. . . . Lily 272 this is for you . . . Brown eyed Shamer your surprise is coming . . . . Special request are always welcome, remember the story belongs to you. Set back and have a latte on me….. "Oh there's sexual content for sure in this chapter, so be warned….. From here on out it get hot! zSaruka this is your muse visiting lol. Thanks so much. . . . . .

Oooooooo

**Chapter 5: Encounter**

For the next few days Joey stayed in a daze and avoided his best friends with their prying questions. It got so bad two days after he left Kaiba's mansion that Yugi and Yami started to go through his pockets, like spies looking for clues to a Sherlock Holmes Novel. Yugi just couldn't let the '_Kaiba thing go_.'

"Listen guys, Kaiba rescued my ass from a gang at school and took me to his house because you guys had taken off to Egypt. We didn't plan to get involved but it happen so just let it fly. This ain't the first time I've done something stupid so get outta my grits," Joey was tired of explaining his actions. At least Ryou wasn't hassling him.

"I got it man, but I don't have to agree," Yugi pouted and tried to get a little support from Yami, but that wasn't happening and just for a moment he excepted Joey's choice. His love for Joey was real and he just wanted him to be happy.

"Yu, I got a lot on my mind, but I gotta figure it out on my own." Joey touched Yugi's back, hoping to shorten the distance that had grown between the two of them.

Yugi in turn leaned into the touch and spoke one last word of caution. "Just be careful buddy, you know I got your back."

"Hey what's with the new clothes, you going somewhere?" Yami's sharp eyes were glued to the Calvin Klein bag near the closet. It was underneath a small stool.

"What new clothes," Yugi turned his petite body towards his boyfriend who pointed to the bag in the corner. Yugi raced to the bag and Joey grabbed it first. The contents fell to the floor and Yami fell over laughing. Sex for Beginners, a pictorial and a pair of silk boxers lay at Yugi's feet. It was too late to hide anything so Joey chose to ignore the catastrophe.

"Yeah, I'm going to a camp for chess players in England. I'll be back next week," Joey pretended to be unconcerned and continued to rummage through his night stand pulling out small items he wanted to take, although he'd packed everything last night.

"Oh and when were you going to say something, best friend," Yugi stood on his tip toes and glared at Joey his angry flaring up again, next he stuffed the book and boxers back in the bag and threw it on the floor, "I bet you're sneaking off with Kaiba, man he's trouble."

"Come on Yugi, lighten up baby. Joey's a big boy it's time he had a little fun. Isn't that the reason he went out on the date." Yami spoke softly to his lover.

"That's my point, so why is he going out with Kaiba instead of the date? We're talking about Kaiba, have you forgotten how often Joey cried over the pranks and insults that Kaiba dished out."

"That was private Yugi and a long time ago," Joey just wanted to be alone, but Yugi pushed on.

"But . . . . . the hurt didn't go away." Yugi continued.

"You don't have to tell my life story; I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh that's sweet," Yugi screamed. "You're hiding something and it sucks. Come on Yami, I'm sure Joey has better things to do than hang out with his friends."

"Yugi . . . please I need you with me on this . . . ." Joey reached out, but he could only watch as his best friend left. '_I'm losing my mind and it's over a jerk called Kaiba. Forgive me buddy, but I miss that blue-eyed dragon and I want to be with him.'_

. . . Two Days Later . . .

Joey leaned his head out of a limo which had just rolled into the courtyard of an enormous estate. Actually it was a castle equipped with a mote and two huge statues shaped like lions on either side of a draw bridge. The courtyard was loaded with Bentleys, limos, and classy sports cars. Young handsome men catered to the gentlemen that exited from the cars and offered drinks laced with wine or spirits. Other servants carried silver trays with small towels soaked in lemon juice to cool their sweaty brows. It was a scene of wealth and class.

Feeling a little out of place and in awe, Joey moved to the back of the courtyard to watch. He stood next to a huge fountain that sprayed water about ten feet high and idly sucked on his bottom lip. Several eyes had followed the mysterious blond as he moved with energy. For his arrival Joey wore loose fitting lounge pants made of cream cotton with a draw string around his hips. The crimson red top fit like a glove over his chest and across his nipples a fine strip of net and lace circled around to the back. The sleeves of the body glove were trimmed in the same net. Around his neck hung a soft lamb's wool sweater which was the same color as the pants. All the colors bounced off Joey's honey colored hair.

He was a treat, a feast, and boy toy to all who watched, but Joey only had thoughts of Kaiba on his mind. Kaiba promised to meet him later in the evening because he was held up at the office. Besides Joey was still a little hesitant about meeting Kaiba alone without the back up of his friends. He was without a doubt on Kaiba's in his mind he knew he was a match for Kaiba but his heart and body were out of balance. Well he didn't have long to think about his problems because his solitude was about to be broken. A young man about his height tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face a most unusual chap.

"Hey is this your first time . . . .?"Joey raised his head and locked eyes with the deepest brown-grey orbs or was it brown-gold orbs he'd ever seen, plus the guy's hair cut made Yugi's dull by comparison. Despite his looks the young man was quite attractive.

"Yes, it's my first," Joey answered.

"My name's Hiroto Honda, what's yours, cutie." Honda held out his hand and Joey took it.

"Are you alone? What's your game?" The questions poured out of Honda's mouth without stopping.

"Hi Honda."

"Ah man, don't be so stuffy. Just call me Hiroto."

"You can call me, Joey and I play 'on_ line chess'. _I'm waiting for a friend_."_

"Ah . . . man not chess, everybody here plays chess. I mean your _'real'_ game. Well anyway, sounds like you got dropped off and you'll meet your lover later? That's great we can have a little fun while you wait."

"I haven't checked in," Joey looked around still a little lost.

"Check in, what's up with that? I'm sure your clothes are already hanging in the closet. Lighten up man. You'll get use to this very quickly with your looks. It's just a bunch of men playing chess, but half of them are looking for some ass. Let's have a good look, turn around?"

"Are you insane?" Joey laughed but he like this guy. He was all over himself.

"Come on don't be shy, let me see your tosh." Hiroto had a serious look on his face, so Joey obeyed. He turned around and the other boy pinched his ass.

"Ouch," Joey's eyes doubled in size.

"Ahh . . . . Get used to it and don't be so loud. Learn how to lean into the pinch and check out the man at the same time. Come on Joey." Hiroto dragged Joey to a secluded gazebo and proceeded to educate the boy on the art of looking for a '_SUGAR DADDY'._

"Just stick with me and you'll have fun. What's your game . . . .? Top or bottom . . . ? How much do you weight?"

"Ahh. . . 145 or less," Joey volunteered.

"Damn you're just about perfect . . . slim, easy to lift, and blond. You know dark and tan is the latest trend, but you're a real cutie." Hiroto continued to analyze Joey's personal powers; he wanted a partner on this trip.

"Damn cut it out, I'm just a guy who came to play chess? Joey laughed, Hiroto fascinated him and he needed a friend.

"Newbie . . . . Is your lover the jealous type, or do you screw around?"

"You mean cheat!" Joey was truly shocked. Kaiba was barely at first base, simply because he was too scared to let him go any further.

"Bust my ass; don't tell me you're in love. Sorry man I hope he's got money. These old farts are broke and they will drag you down with all of their fake old money, so be careful. Hell, I've been screwing since I was twelve. I even got a set of rules to live by." Hiroto voice rose, he was feeling very proud.

"You've got rules," Joey asked. He thought about the book he'd bought. Maybe this guy could help him understand his feelings about Kaiba.

"One . . . never fall in love, you'll get your heart broken. Two . . . Give up your cherry but leave that first lover fast so you can do the same thing lots of times. I got moves to tighten up your hole."

Joey turned beet red. He coughed yet nothing can out. "You all right man?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Joey answered.

"Three . . . Get the money up front and make sure all gifts are in your name. Four . . . Don't move in or all the fun will stop and you'll be cooking dinner every night. Five . . . If you do fall in love get a back up and get the hell out . . . he's going to break your heart. Six . . . never do it in the john . . . those guys are cheap. Seven . . . if you're going to cough don't swallow. Well that's it man. Man I could get you in the millionaire club just like that." Hiroto offered.

"Maybe another time," Joey spoke. '_Swallow what_?' Joey wondered.

"If you're free in six months, look me up and I'll show you a real good time. Here's my card. Hey lets go check out the lobby maybe play a game or two."

"Now you're talking," Joey followed Hiroto inside and within the hour he was engrossed in a game of chess. It felt so good even thought these guys weren't on his level, he played and enjoyed the thrill of handling the cool wooden pieces.

"You're pretty good, but I gotta go '_bootie call_,'" Tristian winked at Joey and nodded to the man at the bar. He was dressed in a simple but expensive silk suit. The man smiled at Hiroto and waited patiently as the charmer strolled over to his stool. Joey continued to play his game and didn't notice the tall figure of a man that walked up to him and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey I bet I can take him in five moves." Seto smirked. He grazed Joey's neck with his teeth.  
"I'll finish in four," Joey's eyes never left the board, but he inhaled Kaiba's scent and the hairs on his neck fared up.

Seto chuckled and moved down the hall, "ten minutes and I'm gone. Got it."

"Go to hell," Joey mocked.

"The blond finished the game in three moves and made his way down the secluded hall. Before he could turn the corner a hand snaked out and pulled him roughly inside a small room. The kiss that followed chilled Joey right down to the morrow in his bones. Kaiba's lips were cold but firm and commanded obedience, so Joey complied. The blond couldn't figure out exactly where to rest his hands so Kaiba solved the problem. He force Joey hands around his narrow hips and allow the boy to feel the sway of a man's lower body against his own. Joey's blood raced upward from his toes to his goin which immediately constricted his semi erect member to commando position.

Seto continued to tease the boy's swollen lips and licked his chin which tickled the fine hairs under Joey's chin. Slowly Seto tilted Joey's face to the side and sucked on the hot pulsating skin just over his collar bone. The boys knees buckled and he sigh. '_Shit Ryou never said he'd float on air in a man's arms. Did Yugi think he'd lose control?'_

"Miss me pup," Seto took a break as he survey the pink bruise on Joey's neck. Soon it would turn purple.

"Kaiba," the boy's neck burned like hot coals. Only Seto's tongue could temper the flames burning on his heated flesh.

"Don't play dumb, call me Seto" the CEO whispered just before he pulled more of Joey's skin between his teeth.

Joey griped Seto's hips and pushed his goin against the other and the friction continued to give him pleasure.

"That's good, baby. Show me what you want, I'm loaded." Seto anchored the blond's hips between his legs and thrush roughly through the thin cotton pants. Sweat poured down between Joey's legs.

With his free right hand Seto eased his long slender fingers into Joey's pants and played with the narrow band around his hips. He pressed the boy firmly against a wall and supported his weight with ease against his own frame. Watching Joey under half closed eye lids Seto probed at his tight hole and massaged the sensitive outer rim with the ball of his forefinger.

"Seto . . ." the sensation causes Joey to wake from his stupor, especially when Seto pushed inside.

"I want you, and you want me to," Seto pushed his finger in past the first digit. '_He's so tight_,' Seto growled deep in his throat.

"Umn . . ." Joey dug his fingers into the hard muscles of Seto's back and cried out. He pushed his hips away which only caused Seto to become more insistent. He'd slipped past the second digit.

"Stop it . . . please," Joey cried, his body stiffens and fear gripped his heart. "Not like this Seto."

Reluctantly Seto took a deep breath and pulled his finger out. Instead he caressed Joey's hard penis and allowed his puppy to calm down before it become too late and he shut down. Joey relaxed against the other's chest, but his heart continued to race. If this continued he would have come in his pants or worst in Seto's hands. '_Damn_,_' he thought, 'I can still feel the sway of his rock hard hips against my body. It was easy to understand why Yugi couldn't control his wiggle around Yami. I feel so stupid.'_

"So are you going make fun of me," the blond was still shaking.

Seto ignore the question and asked one of his own. "So tell me, why did you run away from my house? You really pissed me off." Seto whispered against Joey's ear. He used one of his hands to cradle Joey's head and tickle the baby hair on his nape. With his left hand he drew lazy circles up and down Joey's spine. This boy had everything he desired.

"Yeah, what of it, I had important things to do." Joey whispered against Seto's chest.

"More important than this," Seto snaked his hand underneath Joey's shirt and twisted his fingers around a nipple.

"Ah . . . ." Joey gasps. _'How in the hell did he go from my back to a nipple?' _The boy almost bit of his tongue.

"Nothing comes before me, you got it," Seto release the swollen nipple and smirked.

"Damn that hurt, jerk."

"Yeah, but it felt good too, I bet you're sensitive in a lot more places," Seto whispered.

Joey moved out of Seto's arm reach and avoided his eyes. "I'm not a toy and this isn't a game."

"Frisky and patience isn't a trait I posses," fencing with the blond gave him pleasure.

"I gotta go, this was a mistake," Joey moved pass Seto and reached for the door knob. Seto covered his shaking hand and open the door, but he wrapped his other hand around Joey's waist.

"I don't make mistakes, come on lets have dinner," Seto had already called for a limo and the two quietly left the lounge through a private door. A table for two had already been set up in their suite with an assortment of Joey's favorite dishes. Throughout the meal Joey's mind kept drifting back to Seto's finger inside his ass and he shivered.

Seto allowed Joey to pout, it was actually fun watching the blond steal glances at him from under his long curly eyelashes. _'Damn he's so delicious_,' Seto thought.

"Hey, pup I heard you were seen with that whore. Stay away from him." Seto broke the silence.

"Whore, what the hell are you talking about?" Joey countered.

"The dark haired freak . . . he'll sleep with a dog if you give him enough money." Seto laughed. "He's a slut."

"How do you know? Are you spying on me and I'll pick my own friends!"

Seto left the small table, "Whatever, I'm bored; just remember I'll be your only lover. I could care less who you play with. Want to join me in the shower?"

"Forget it, wash your own back." Joey whipped out.

Seto quickly walked over to Joey, "It's not my back that needs attention," Joey bit his lip.

"Don't think you'll wiggle out of sharing my bed there's only one in the room. I promise I won't touch you tonight. Sleep on the floor." Seto laughed.

"I'll sleep where ever I want, jerk," Joey's strength had returned. Seto just had to piss him off.

"But remember this pup; the next time I start making love to you I won't let your pleas hold me back. You can cry all you want, but I won't hold back. I'll teach you the pleasures of a man's love and once you've had me, you'll never want anything else."

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch . . . I ain't giving you nothing!" Joey reached for Seto's chest, which was a big mistake. Seto grabbed both his wrist and twisted them behind his back. He always fell for that move, but this time it was sexual. Joey was trapped against Seto's chest and moving only pulled him in closer.

"Mmm . . . I can smell your scent . . . . Maybe we can start the lessons tonight." Seto's words intoxicated the air with lust. "Don't fight me, I won't hurt you."

"Then let me go . . ." Joey's chest burned with desire but his mind wouldn't give in. He didn't trust Seto to care for his heart.

Seto kissed the bruises on Joey's neck and licked them gently. Without a word spoken he released his captive and walked forward into the bathhouse. Shaken and frustrated Joey listen for the water to run and quickly undressed and ducked under the cover. Foolish as ever it didn't occur to the boy he didn't have a stitch of clothes on his body. He just wanted to not think about sharing the bed with Seto, so he closed his eyes and hoped he'd fall asleep before Seto returned.

Oooooooooo

So should we let our lusty CEO have his way?Is it Checkmate already? This is your story. Thanks for reading and visit the poll on my profile. I'm really interested in your response.


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights belong to the author's of Yugioh**

**A/N: **_**Every author has a chapter that gives them personal pleasure and joy, well this is mine. It's dedicated to a special being. His name is Samson a very brave horse. Because of an accident he ripped his jaw out of his mouth. My heart aches just thinking about it and I feel so desperate and helpless. His owner has strength that's so amazing I'm in awe. But I believe strength is drawn from a well that is filled by others. It's that well that allows strangers to come to the aid of others. I want to sent out all our strength to Samson and wish him a successful recovery, so he can once again run like the wind with his companion in complete bliss.**_

_**If you've ever own an animal you understand the bonds that we develop are real and forever. So please send cards, good wishes, prays, poems, and treats through reviews, pm's, or my email. He will get them. Oh he can only eat pelleted feed and craves hay, poor baby. So let's make him happy and sneak a little in his stall, sorry Doc. But a little love goes a long way. Guys this is really important to me so be my support group and help me out. You have the power and I believe in you all. **_

Samson you have friends all over the world, this one is for you, get well.

Beta: Yankee Samson, She added life to this chapter and if you guys like it maybe I can get her to stay on board….smiles Thanks so muck Yankee Samson 2430993. She is an author so check out the profile, thanks.

I don't own Seto's Horse, but rest assure she is real, Thanks **_Brandy's Heavenly Beauty_** for allowing me to use you in my story. Damn that's one sexy mare..

Hey guys ride with me and lets make this the best reviewed chapter yet.

**Chapter 6**: Week-End Bliss Part 1

The smell of bacon, golden pancakes and strong coffee caused Joey to open his lazy eyes. He rolled over in the large bed and shivered.

'Damn it's so cold,' he thought. A cool breeze began to tickle the hairs on his chest and he reached out for cover but only grabbed a sheet that appeared to be wrapped around his bare legs. Next the disoriented blond opened his eyes completely and surveyed his surrounds with a new vision.

"Oh shit, where are you hiding Kaiba? And where did you put my clothes? That bastard is really goin' get it now! Kaiba get your skinny ass in here." Joey jumped up without a thought of his current predicament and tripped over his sheet-bound legs. Kaiba walked right in time and conveniently Joey fell into Kaiba's arms and bare chest...

"Get off of me, rapist," frustrated the blond screamed out loud and pushed violently against the other's chest, but not before he stole a good peak at the muscles that defined Seto's chest and stomach. Seto's pale skin contrast nicely against the royal blue silk robe he wore over his slender body. Joey's quiet sigh drifted in the thin air.

"Calm down puppy, it's too early to start fighting." Seto stepped back and released his troublesome lover and Joey's ass connected with the floor. Quickly Seto turned around, "take my hand."

"Don't touch me," Joey's stubbornness overrode his sensibility and once again he let Seto goat him into stupidity which he hated.

"Honestly you're so predictable, unreasonable, and stubborn," Impatient as ever, Seto waited; his eyes trained on the blonde

"You're still a jackass with money," Joey replied.

"Fine if you want to spend all day naked and sitting on the floor I'll just cancel our personal invitation to view some really great historical chess sets which will be on auction tomorrow." Seto spoke softly, eyes still Joey. He reached out his hand in an offer of peace. Reluctantly Joey took it and allowed money bags to help him up. Once again he was in the man's arms, but this time Seto turned to the side while Joey slipped into his shorts, which happened to be on Seto's shoulder.

"I need a shower," Joey walked briskly pass the other.

"Fine, what would you like for breakfast?" Seto asked.

Joey turned around and studied Seto's face; his features were calm and relaxed. "Whatever, I don't care."

In two minutes Joey emerge from the bathroom with wet curry locks framing his warm cheeks; Seto's cracked smile followed the blond to the closet. He tried to ignore Seto's intense eyes following his every move, so he dressed in silence, as if by magic Joey's clothes quickly wrapped around his body. Being in the same room with the brunette gave him shivers.

'Damn I wish he'd go play with his lap top or something,' the boy grumbled silently.

Next Joey walked over to the table and stuffed hot cakes and strips of bacon in his mouth, and then he grabbed a sweater.

"Ahh . . . . I gotta get going," he spoke between bits.

"Going somewhere?" Seto expression change from indifference to curiosity.

"I sort of made plans for the morning," Joey glanced at the imposing brunette who stood watching him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"My friend is going to a horse show, so I . . . ."

"You idiot . . . . I've made plans." Seto attempted to control his temper but Joey really pissed him off.

"You made plans and that's the end. I'm not your servant, Kaiba." Joey spat out the words.

"But you are confused, we need to talk, after all this is a trip I arranged," Seto spoke.

He moved swiftly and pulled Joey on the bed beside him. The boy inched away but the other grabbed his hands and turned them over, he inter wined his fingers around Joey's wrist. "Joey I thought the idea was for us to be together. You don't have to be afraid of me. That was the past."

"I'm not afraid, so what we fought, big deal."

"No I took and you resisted, but it's done and the clock needs to move forward." Seto pushed Joey gently back on the bed and brushed his upper lip with light kisses. He nipped and licked at Joey's chin and Adam's apple which caused the boy to close his eyes and sighs. The sensations were mind altering.

"Let me in there's so much I want to show you." Seto slid Joey's hand to his groin and forced the boy to feel the budge between his thighs.

"Stop it Seto, you haven't changed. You're just better with the bullshit. Why does it always come back to this?" Joey voice broke.

"What's your problem? We aren't little boys!"

"Quit pushing and trying to control everything!" Joey moved to the end of the bed. He'd had about enough of Seto's arrogance.

"Damn it, I'm a man with needs," Seto smirked. "This isn't high school."

"Yeah . . . . Yeah I'm all tears. Guess I missed the small print, didn't see any about sex for the weekend?" Joey walked away. He stood in the door frame which led to the veranda. Just for a moment he wanted to trust Seto but the jerk surfaced and it brought tears of frustration to the boy's eyes. He wasn't afraid of Seto it was his feelings towards the jerk he feared. It was clear in Joey's mind he wanted Seto to be his lover, just not yet.

"As I recall you went to a dating service. Did you expect a tea party? Wake up!" Seto's voice took flight and landed inside Joey's heart. Sweet torment left them both speechless.

"In the beginning I wanted to date a man with experience, someone older who might see past my lack of experience and recognize my potential. Someone who would respect my wishes; I thought people with money were on that level of intelligence. I have something that's precious and who I give it to is my business. Now that I know it's going to be a man; I want this person to be special, someone who will bond with my soul. I'm not into playing around. That's what sex means to me. Yeah the boy you call a street mutt, an idiot."

"Joey, things are different I didn't mean it,"

"It's my turn . . ." Joey turned to Seto; his hands were curled into tight fist. "Oh you meant every insult. The great Kaiba would never make a mistake, especially an emotional one. We all know Mokuba is the only person you deem worthy of your affections, so forgive this boy if the old rules are still battling in my small brain. Should I believe a computer?"

"You want flowers, moonlight suppers, jewelry, cars, or money," Seto smirked.

"Damn it for someone so smart you really are a dumb ass. According to what I hear I can get any of that anytime I want," now Joey smirked.

"What! So it's come down to a game. I run a multi-million dollar business; you won't find a better lover anywhere?"

"So is that your application, idiot," Joey couldn't help but laugh. Seto actually looked perturbed.

"You learn fast."

"Geez you really are a piece of work, were you born with the word bastard tattooed on your ass?" Joey smiled and turned toward his heart throb. He headed straight towards Seto and spoke sincerely, "I want you!"

"I'm afraid if I let you in I'll lose my heart completely. I'd gladly give you my innocence, but at what cost. I'd lose so much more. Do you even give a damn, ice man?"

A hard knock on the door broke the magic spell and Joey gathered his wits and answered the door.

"Hiroto," he sighed. "Ah . . . come in."

"Oh . . . bad timing, did you forget our date. I mean our plans." Hiroto changed his flirtatious attitude the moment he caught sight of Kaiba's glare. The intensity of Seto's blue eyes shook Hiroto to the core.

"Seto this is Hiroto, he's my . . ." before Joey could finish his sentence Kaiba butt in.

"I know who and what he is," Seto pulled out his lap top and ignored the boy.

"I promise to attend a horse show this morning. I didn't think you'd mind." The twitch in his shoulders was the only response the blond received. Seto fought against his desire to lash out. Joey frowned at the angry man, and turned his attention to Hiroto. "Just a sec, I'm going to get my jacket and scarf."

Seto slammed the top down on his lap top he was furious. He followed Joey into the bedroom. "Listen Joey I will not be second in your life, so don't play games with my feeling. You say don't treat you like a whore, yet I should just allow you to hang out with one and use my money. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Kaiba turned the boy around and pulled him close for a punishing kiss. Joey whispered the brunettes name and shivered as Kaiba's thick tongue plunged down his throat. In that moment he filled Joey's heart so completely that another layer of his hesitancy peeled away. Seto's fingers ticked the boy's nape and Joey relaxed his body against the slender contours of the other. Soon the spaces widen between the two and Joey moaned at the invasion of cold air.

"Do what you want for now, but after tonight the rules will change?" Seto left Joey in the bedroom; next he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

On his way out he glared again at the interloper. "If he gets into any trouble I swear I'll cut off your money maker and feed it to my hounds."

Hiroto grabbed his balls and bowed low to Kaiba. "Yes sir." '_Well it looks like he wouldn't be taking Joey to the bar after all.'_

"Here, this will allow you to use my private box and I expect for you both to be on time for the show." Seto gave Hiroto a pass and left the suite. He had business of his own to handle.

"Wow looks like you've seen a ghost; come on lets go don't worry about him, he's really a big teddy bear." Joey laughs. Hiroto on the other hand blushed crimson, and covered his balls one more time. He believed every word Kaiba spoke.

"WOW checks it out!" Hiroto took Joey's hand and pointed to the huge banner hanging in the lobby. The words "ON LINE CHESS CHAMPIONSHIP FINALS, the best show in town, were plaster in bold print for all to see. The faceoff between World Chess Champion TIME WIZARD and International Chess Champion TERMINATOR would be aired for the world to see in less than a few months."

"Hey who's your favorite?" Hiroto ask.

Joey's eyes were still glue to the banner. "Joey wake up, don't tell me you haven't played. It's the new chess, everyone's into it. Anyway I've seen Time Wizard he the bomb. Saw him play two guys at one time and he beat them in less than twenty minutes. Man he's _a blitz chess_ player in the closet, ha. . . Ha," Hiroto laugh.

Joey turned away from the sign; his head was starting to hurt.

"You don't get it." Hiroto frowned but his spirits were too high to be drowning by Joey's indifference. So he continued to rant.

"It was awesome. I'm in love. Now on the other hand Terminator he's ruthless goes straight for the Queen, but he has a style and elegance you gotta love. He's got class. Many say his moves are like the "Deep Blue," one of the first machines to beat a reigning World Chess Champion back in 1997 Garry Kasparov. Man that was a game. I bet he's even better in bed, but a little rough . . . . You can tell a lot about a man in bed by the way he plays chess and even more about his moves on a horse." Hiroto continued to rattle on and Joey's entire body started to heat up, although he couldn't explain why that guy Terminator disturbed him greatly.

"Well anyway the best of their games are going to be shown play by play in all the rooms tonight and on special wide screen in the pub later. Also there's going be analyst giving play by play on who's likely to win in the finals in the fall. Wild. . . .Hah," The young whore's excitement was contagious.

"Yeah . . . .," Joey's thoughts wondered to Seto and his confused feelings concerning the other. "Hey didn't you say something about a horse show?"

"Look there's our trolley. I'll explain everything to you on the way, but you gotta answer one question. "What up with you and Teddy bear? I bet the sex is out of this world."

He picked up what appeared to be a program. Joey avoided the question and inquired about the horse show, his nerves caused sweat to drip down his brow.

"Joey, I don't believe it. You haven't slept with mister prefect yet. So how long do you think he'll wait for you to give in?"

"Damn that's all you guys think about sex?"

"Yeah . . . look around, it's in the air can't you smell it. Open up your eyes and clear your nose. I get hot just thinking about it. I can tell yeah, he won't wait forever, man, even thought your ass is quite pretty.

The two boys settled inside a private coach and within ten minutes were lead to stadium. Cigars and new leather were the only scents Joey picked up, he was about as clueless as a princes locked up in an ivory tower. Joey didn't notice the eyes that followed him from every angle in the room and outside. Curious gentlemen wondering if he was for sale or taken.

"If you want to know so bad, then find out for yourself," Seto's private box was one of many that lined the front row of the stadium build for the special show. Joey sank down on the leather seats and covered his legs with sleep skin comforters. Drinks were served and it appeared the valets knew exactly what they wanted.

"Ahh . . . this is the life. But as for Kaiba he's yours. . . I'm not getting involved in that shit. "

"So what's with the horse show anyway?"

"Man I swear, your innocence is really getting to be boring, but I'll play along for the ride. Just remember there are no friends in this game of chess. You gotta play at your best and watch your every move. Check this out. Sir Walters Riley's grandson loves horses and is in fact a contestant in the junior championship will premier in London next month. So as a birthday present Sir Riley has arranged to have a special showing today of the greatest riders to grace the equestrian circuit in ages. Horses are a rich man's hobby and a true man's game. It's hard to say which gives me more pleasure watching men twitch in leather seats while playing a round of chess; sweat pouring down their brown, or drowning while I watch them strut around in tight-ass riding breeches. Man there's nothing more erotic than a man and his horse.

Actually I like sizing up their _junk_ while I lick those black shinny boots. Ahh . . . . The leather gets me so hard."

"Honestly, you're weird,"

"No, I'm not the one carrying a cherry around. You better watch out before the wrong person steals it from you, rape is not uncommonly for the right price, especially someone as tasty as yourself."

Joey's eyes doubled in size, now his thoughts returned to his dark-haired beauty. Although hesitancy rested in his heart he couldn't imagine being touched by anyone but Kaiba.

"Ah man I'm just shitin' ya! I got your back."Hiroto eased the boy's worry with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ah . . . so what about the show, tell me more."

Hiroto chuckled and continue to weave his tell concerning the world of super rich gay men. "Look in the program; this is a short bio of the owner, rider, and horse, plus all the shows each horse has won. Man these beauties are worth million, no billions. _Equestrianism is more often known as horseback riding or horse riding and it refers to the skill of riding, driving, or vaulting with horses. _

Equestrian events were officially included in the Olympic Game in the 1900 and that's what you will see today, is dressage and show jumping. "

"What's Dressage?" Joey inquired.

"AH man . . . . It's training the horse to maximize a horse's natural athletic ability and willingness to perform. The horse carries out a command with minimal aids on request while making it look relaxed and effortless. It looks like natural movements that it performs without thinking while running loose, but this time the horse is carrying the rider. Ah . . . it's like the uke opening his legs and the other sliding inside and both moving together…"

"WHAT!"

"Never mind . . . There's also Show Jumping. It's when each rider takes his horse through a series of jumps. It's judged by who has the fastest and cleanest run. Cleanest meaning they didn't crash, knocks down a jump, refuse, or get thrown. There's a special jump called Triple Death that no rider since the late 1900 has ever made. Sir Walter Riley has reintroduced it back into the show for today.

Good jumping is the ability of the horse and rider to jump over a series of obstacles with few refusals or knockdowns.

"Ah . . . knockdowns," Joey mumbles as he took another sip of his drink.

"Geez . . . . Just sit back and look sexy."

"Brandy's Heavenly Beauty is the favorite and a mystery to all. It's been said she was a wild mare whose will could not be broken by anyone. She's actually a Mustang which is very rare in these competitions. Her color is rare to. She's a strawberry roan with socks on her right front and right hind. There's a dangerous look in her eye. If you ever see a dangerous horse it would be that horse. But man can she jump. She always goes higher than normal and you just get captivated. If you know what to look for, you can see the owner and horse actually fighting each other before each jump. It's amazing how the jump stays in place and how the rider never falls off.

Brandy's Heavenly Beauty has broken every record and it's rumored she will make that impossible jump today with her owner atop her back. I bet she will just because the way she jumps. Man the arrogance of the owner. The jump is a triple bar oxer with the center of it being a brick wall. It's about six feet tall and three feet wide. The reason why this jump is so hard to make is because the horse has to think about jumping high enough and then propelling themselves over the three feet while they do it. Usually the rider sets them wrong and they either jump to soon or too late. You really have to know your horse in order to clear it."

"Just thinking about it makes me hard. I can't wait to see the owner; he's a mystery, rich as all hell. Man I'll like to share his saddle." Hiroto stood up and waved his silk scarf.

The hairs on the back of Joey's neck started to itch. The same feeling he had at the restaurant surfaced and he almost chocked on the cherry in his coke. The riders and their equines entered the stadium. It was a royal procession worthy of kings and queens, not a sound was uttered.

"LOOK HERE THEY COME!"

Guys give it up and let Brandy know you care! Reviews are welcome…. . For Samson, let him know you care, pictures, cards, are welcome.

**A/N:** Triple Death is not an official jump in the games, only in this fan fiction.

Tribute to Garry Kasparov, the world Chess Champion Master of 1997

Equestrianism is real and I hope to give you a glimpse of the sport with the help of Yankee Samson. Let us know how we are doing.

_Get Well Samson we are all praying for you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . . .

_Hey guys Samson is doing find he's a wonderful horse and I'm sure all your good wishes reached him. Thanks so much._

Ahh… heavy sex stop if you're under age. . . . Hehehe

**Recap: **The hairs on the back of Joey's neck started to itch. The same feeling he had at the restaurant surfaced and he almost chocked on the cherry in his coke. The riders and their equines entered the stadium. It was a royal procession worthy of kings and queens, not a sound was uttered.

"LOOK HERE THEY COME!"

**Chapter 7**: Week End Bliss Part II

Joey followed Hiroto's waving scarf and refused to take his eyes from the silken garment. But desire forced him to look at the riders and their equines. The sky a pale blue with sparkling white clouds seen to create a perfect backdrop behind the dazzling beauty of horse and man, each step they took was slow and measured, a waltz. Each couple commanded respect and a simple reverence even Joey could understand. The grass and earth created a blanket of velvet for horse's hooves to dance on.

"Damn they are so eroticcccccc. I can't stand it," Hiroto howls.

"Joey isn't this the best; I mean there is so much money out there and the mystery rider. WOWOWOWO. "

Joey had one man on his mind, Kaiba. It was just so confusing and he really felt a little bad about leaving him. He hated to admit it but Kaiba's flame burned in his soul. He was falling for the jerk and it pissed him off and excited him at the same time.

All the riders were lined up in private stalls at the front of the stadium. If Joey had looked closer he would have spotted blue orchids and red roses in an arch above one of the tents. It was Kaiba's colors. The speaker introduced each horse including their accomplishments and the gentlemen in the stands tilted their hats as befitted such a distinguish group of horsemen. However when **Brandy Heavenly Beauty** moved center stage everyone stood up, as they watched the rider and once wild mustang move onto the track towards an unknown destination, pass the introduction point. It appeared she had some place to go outside of the boundaries of the games.

"Oh my God, OH MY GOD. . . . Spank my ass . . . he's . . . coming over here! Joey. . Joey I'm going to die and go to seme heaven." Hiroto shrieked.

The proud mustang stopped right in front of Joey and in his stupefied state he couldn't move an inch or speak. A groom ran up to the rider and took the blue silk scarf from his gloved hands and walked to Joey. Hiroto pinched the blond on his shoulder.

"Joey . . . open your eyes . . . he's giving you his trophy. Take it. It's like an honor . . . Man do you know this man." Fear griped the chocolate brown beauty. He had a vision of Kaiba castrating him until he connected the dots, just before Joey called out the rider's name.

"Kaiba . . . " Joey's heart burst into flames as he felt the heat of Kaiba passion reach him from atop the brown beauty. At the same time the announcer shocked at the arrogance of the youngest rider, lost his train of thought and froze. Kaiba fixed the problem with ease. He lifted the tight fitting hat off his head and bow gracefully from his waist and touched the tips of Brandy's mane. Roars emitted from the crowd, and the groom boldly draped the scarf around Joey's neck. It contrasted nicely with Joey's tan. It wasn't necessary to say a word, Kaiba's hair, eyes, and chisel features were legendary.

"Snob," Joey mudded under his breath. Yet a blushed crept over his neck and covered his entire body, his lower body convulsed; he could feel Kaiba's finger teasing his tight hole. Joey tried to turn away but the allure of Kaiba's eyes held him prisoner. It was impossible to ignore the desires raging in his heart and soul. Even if it was lust he wanted it.

"JOEY, sweet cakes . . . . " Hiroto squalled.

"Except it . . . . . man give him yours . . . . Joeyyyyyyyyy get a hold of yourself" Hiroto reached inside Joey's pants pocket thankful the boy had a scarf and placed it at the end of Kaiba's whip which he'd extend out towards the blond. Kaiba allowed the groom to tie it onto the tip of the flexible rod and all watched as the small red cloth slid into the hand of Kaiba. It was an act of pure sensuality. He brought the scarf to his nose and smiled. It was an invitation of events to come. Next Kaiba tied the scarf to his neck and road away to take his place in line with the other riders.

Hiroto eased into his seat with difficultly. He needed to be laid and soon. "Damn Joey, you got any friends, I'll take your left over's any day."

"Man he's just showing off." Joey whispered, yet heat exploded between Joey's butt cheeks and he felt a pain of jealousy. Just for a moment he wanted to have Kaiba mount his eager body.

"Man don't look like you don't care, because if you do, someone is going to steal him right from under your ass, before he gets into yours. Look I know you as least like him so what's the problem. If you're scared it's ok, he'll be gentle."

Joey gasps," How would you know?"

"Hey don't twist your panties, I can tell; it's the way he looks at you. Even a fool can see that. But remember rules one and five, besides why are you really here. You one of those guys that wants to experiment?" Hiroto caught his eye in light combat.

"Why is everything sex. Can't we have a relationship that's . . . .?" Joey stopped at the sound of a loud whistle or was it a gun. He really didn't know.

"Look they've already started to jump." Hiroto took his seat and waited for the first rider to jump.

"So they aren't racing, like on TV." Joey inquired.

"No didn't you listen, it's really a demonstration but these riders are flawless and will do their best. It's that last jump that's a bitch no one has made it and few will try it. Look way over there."

Three riders choose to take the easy route and gave a roaring demonstration their abilities. They left gracefully but the fourth rider Count Gwendal of Hounds Grove took the jump, and failed. His horse refused at the first jump and the rider lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. The next two also met similar faiths with one falling in the water.

"Ouch . . . . He might need my tender loving touch tonight. I'll just make myself available." Hiroto smiled.

"He could have really been hurt, it's not funny," Joey eyes searched for Kaiba, knowing his Dragon would jump at any challenge.

"Worried about your man," Hiroto added a match to the fire burning in Joey's heart. "He could break his neck you know."

Joey jumped up and leaned over the fence. The ground keepers were expecting the jump for faults one more rider had decided to take the chance. Joey watch as Kaiba spoke gentle words to his mare before they started the first set of jumps. It was child's play, yet so gracefully they cleared the first set of jumps with ease. Suddenly the smirk left Kaiba's face and the pair started to gallop a bit faster, the triple bar oxer, known as _Triple Death_ was straight ahead. Joey watch as strong thighs gripped the flanks of the mustang and Kaiba allowed Brandy to take the lead. Her eyes glowed with crimson fire and the strawberry roan's color lit up the stadium.

"Awe . . . the first jump was cleared but the brick wall lay ahead, six feet of death. Kaiba didn't use his whip like the other riders just a strong thrust of his hips against her back and the two sailed into heaven. The audience didn't know who to look at because just as Kaiba cleared the last bar in the jump Joey jumped over the railing tripped over his own feet and fail head first onto the soft tuff. His ass pointed skyward which caused much attention for the men in the stadium.

Kaiba's sharp eyes took in the commotion and he saw the little whore Joey had called a friend running out onto the track. Kaiba didn't see any blond hair waving in the wind so he assume Joey was the one in trouble and took off at top speed. In minutes he was on the ground and lifting his puppy up into his arms.

"Careful Kaiba-sama he's just a pup," a voice called out. "Stand back and give him some air, you old farts."

Kaiba growled.

"We've sent for a limo Kaiba-sama. He'll be just fine I'm sure."

Joey moaned ever so sweetly and his long eye-lashes fluttered open. He looked around at all the faces which caused the color to drain from his face. Quickly he nestled into Kaiba's arms.

"Kaiba get me out of here please . . ." the words a silent plead on his lips. Kaiba crushed his reluctant lover to his chest and sheltered him from prying eyes.

"Kaiba it wasn't my fault. . . . He ran out on the track when he saw you jumping and tripped." Hiroto had to guard his family jewels.

One man placed his hand on Hiroto's ass. "Don't worry about the big bad wolf, I'll protect you."

Hiroto faked a few tears and smiled curiously as his prey. He was a bit tall, had long pink hair and smelled of money and roses. "Mmm. . ." The feisty whore forgot about his friend and leaned into the firm stroking of the man's fist against his ass. This was hard ball. He wanted him to get a good sample of his assets and anyone else who might be interested as well. Hiroto parted his legs and the other gropes his balls as if he was a breeding bitch. Hell the show was on and he had center stage. Later the brown eyed beauty would have to give Joey a present.

"Kaiba I'm fine, I just tripped." Joey tried to get up from the bed in the mini hospital, but Kaiba insisted he wait to see the doctor a specialist on site.

"I'll decide when you can leave. So what were you doing anyway?" Kaiba smirked as he watches his puppy for any signs of stress.

"Don't be a jerk that was so foolish, just showing off. Kaiba I want to go now!" Joey argued and stood up to leave.

"Ok I get it, it's your head. Fine with me I'll just wait until you pass out and do what I want."

Joey froze on the spot, and stormed pass Kaiba into the hall. Kaiba followed and grab his arm spinning the boy around.

"Look, seeing you on the ground my blood turned to ice. I'm falling for you Joey, so get use to it." Kaiba's kiss jumped started that agonizing blush that covered his body; embarrassing didn't justify his spiraling emotions, he was completely out of control.

Joey pushed Kaiba's tongue aside and explored the others mouth with a hunger that matched his curiosity. Kaiba let his puppy play. Joey arch against Kaiba's hips searching for the thick hardness buried in his tight breeches. It felt good when Kaiba grab his ass with one hand holding him in place and with his other hand he held his sensitive neck while he nipped at his nape. The stimulation caused Joey to leak, there was no turning back.

'I'm addicted to his kisses,' he thought, 'what a mess.' Joey didn't say a word as Kaiba escorted him outside to a limo that was waiting; walking had become a problem.

"Want to take a ride," Seto asked.

"Sure," Joey didn't say a word and Kaiba remained silent until they reach journeys' end, a small cabin surround by trees. The scent of pine, dirt, water, and roasted nuts filled his nostrils. He laughed at the mixture and allowed Kaiba to escort him inside the small cabin.

"Wait," Kaiba searched Joey's eyes for answers.

Joey stepped inside the cabin and looked around. A fire blazed in one corner and a door led to another room. It was warm and inviting. Plush rugs of varies furs were scattered in a random fashion on the floor. Roses and Orchids floated in crystal bowls throughout the small and cozy room mildly scented the air. He turned back to Kaiba and watched his eyes closely. Kaiba removed his shirt slowly and slipped out of his riding boots. Joey's eyes followed the shiny black leather to the cedar floor. It smelled of men, the place smelled of men and he loved it. Simple and rich.

"Look at me and me only." Next Kaiba removed his breeches and shifted his stance which thrust his hips forward. A lecherous smirk crossed the Kaiba's face as he closed in on Joey's innocence.

Joey back up and hit the leg of a large chair. Kaiba pushed him back against the soft leather and made quick haste of removing Joey's shirt; Kaiba loved nipples especially those that looked like rose buds.

"Ahh . . . "shivers ran up and down his chest as Kaiba trained his nipples to hunger for his touch. Joey's eyes rolled around his their sockets and his breathing hitched over and over. He swirled his tongue around Joey's nipples and continue to move downward inside his pants.

"Mmmm . . . . ."the boy's early cum aroused Kaiba instantly; he loved the feel of Joey's wet pants against his mouth and fingers. Joey on the other hand had never felt a man's mouth on his manhood so he cried out and covered his eyes in complete embarrassment.

"No. . . Ahh. Kaiba" Joey didn't know what he wanted so Kaiba made the decision after searching his face once more. Kaiba tasted Joey's first orgasm. He didn't lose a drop. This was only the beginning….Joey sigh and continued to peak at his master.

Kaiba removed Joey's pants and placed his legs on the arms of the large chair he was wide open and hung just right for Kaiba. Kaiba growled in anticipation as he held his balls tenderly in his hands and moved them aside he pushed one oiled finger deep inside Joey's inter walls. Heat penetrated the pup and he moaned desperately while wiggling his hips lewarly against the cold leather and Kaiba's hand. It was a tease so Kaiba pressed deeper and added his second finger. Joey cried and reached down to stop the pain but Kaiba pressed his body against his chest, he was trapped in a sweet net.

Deeper Kaiba pierced his virgin flesh until he could touch the boys prostrate and another game began. Joey was on the verge of coming again, but Kaiba had other plans. He continued to prepare his baby for their moment of joining and pushed three fingers all the way in. Joey leaned forward and cried softly again Kaiba's shoulder. It hurt but he didn't want to stop. His body began to ache for something only Kaiba could give him. Sweat covered his body, he belongs to this man and his trust was complete. Kaiba lifted the boy up and carried him into the bed room it was time.

"Kaiba," Joey whispered, his eyes hooded with desire of the unknown.

"Look at me, I want you to feel and see everything."

Joey trembled as he watched Kaiba pull his pants down and unveil his blood filled arousal; he was huge. Joey started to twitch and moan; was it fear or anticipation it was hard to say. But he inched up on the bed and his bare legs started to shake.

Kaiba smiled and took up position between him and pushed his head inside the small open. Joey forced him back out it hurt and he'd changed his mind.

"Please I wanta go home," he cried softly, but Kaiba had already pushed inside again with a little more force and his head was nestled safely inside Joey's ass. It felt good. He looked down at his teary eye pup and guided his shaft deep into the soft hot walls breaking down the barriers of Joey's virginity. Joey wasn't his first but he fit him with perfection. Kaiba allowed Joey a moment to adjust and he used the time to admire his manhood. He watched as is strained for attention against the boy's stomach. He'd attend that later.

"Mmmm . . . take it out," Joey cried. Tears rolled down his face. Slowly Kaiba pulled out and Joey held his breathe between tears. It was over; Kaiba only changed his position and plunged inside deeper. Real tears coursed down his face as Kaiba pulled back and thrust again, but this time pain mixed with pleasure and Joey cries turned to sounds that lovers understood. Kaiba was buried to the hilt and riding his sweet spot. Kaiba watch his shaft slide in and out. Joey swallowed him completely.

Each painful thrust ended in incredible pleasure. Kaiba quicken his rhythm and Joey caught the fever and moved in time. It was a rhythm designed by their erotic desire to mate. It was the first time for one and the best time for the other. Sometimes Kaiba covered Joey with his body and licked his neck and nipples; but Kaiba preferred to remain on his knees and pump his lover with long deep thrust that made Joey cry in pleasure. All the blood in the boy's body gathered in one place and he cried out for release. At that moment Kaiba pulled out and turned the boy over and positioned him on all fours. He held back his release until he was ready. It was time to mark him as his own and he took Joey on his knees with a strong upward thrust that caused him to scream in mind altering pleasure. They exploded together.

Joey continues to shake he felt so helpless and more tears covered Kaiba's chest. He couldn't stop his emotions from exploding. Kaiba reached underneath the bed and pulled out a _recovery kit. _He used a warm towel and cleaned his lover. Next he applied soothing oil and medicated lotion; he'd taken him naked. It was wonderful, his virgin.

Joey blushed all over and refused to look at Kaiba, and for once he didn't insist on obeisance. Afterwards Kaiba wrapped his lower body in soft linen and dried his tears. Joey felt asleep in his lover's arms, content.

Kaiba's stirred unable to sleep. The night was young he smiled; the game had just begun, checkmate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow that took some time. Hey if you want more review and its all yours…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights...**

**Chapter 8: The Day After**

"Ah . . . man," Joey yawned and rub his eyes at the same time. "Isn't the morning sun supposed to welcome you with sweet kisses, or at least that's the way the fairy tales go. But instead of sweet kisses Joey felt tingling sensations all over his body. Last night the silk sheets gave him comfort but now the sheer fabric against his body cause him to moan. The slightest movement of the silk against his nipples hurt. His neck felt like a pin cushion and then memory slowly flooded his brain. This was the day after.

There was no feeling below his waist and quickly Joey peaked underneath the sheer fabric. "Mmm. . . . WhATTTTTTTTT. I'm wearing a diaper. . . . A damn diaper, (fundoshi, a fine linen cloth that wraps around a man's genitals between his butt cheeks ends up tied in a cute bow at the base of his spine). What did that freak do to me? KAIBA!" His name vibrated throughout the cabin.

Joey closed his eyes and continues to spit out obscenities, but as his mouth opens he remembers a soft texture on his lips. Next the feeling travels to his neck and he moans. The feeling continued down to the downy hairs that lay soaked on the fine edges of his _fundoshi; _he could feel warmth start to gather between his legs….. This time he whispered gently the name of his lover and that embarrassing blush covered his body once again.

Kaiba owned his virginity and he gave it to him without any regrets, it was his most precious gift; soon his heart would follow with love. With that thought on his mind Joey moved to the bathroom and viewed his profile in the mirror. He should have thought more clearly about jumping up because a pain hit him so deeply in his back he couldn't scream. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he gripped the side of an antique basin for support.

Kaiba stepped back into the cabin and freaked out to see the empty bed. He'd only stepped out to relieve a little stress with an early morning walk, didn't want to hurt his puppy with all the lust he'd stored up.

"Joey," his eyes scanned the room and zeroed in on the open door; moans were coming out from within. "Damn it."

"What are you doing out of bed?" He started to berate his lover but the look of pain on Joey's face silences any thoughts he may have had. With ease Kaiba lifted Joey up and pulled out a shelf imbedded in the side of the basin along with a strong muscle relaxer. Joey leaned again the basin and placed his hands on the glass mirror. In minutes Kaiba massaged the cramp and applied a few light kisses up his spine.

"Better,"

"Mmm . . . ."

But the CEO didn't stop there next he took Joey's hand and led him into the shower.

"Hey, I'm not a baby I think I can handle it from here,"

Kaiba merely grunted at his defiant lover. "You can't even stand on your own two feet."

"Well whose damn fault is that," Joey refused to back down.

"Look pup, trust me, besides it's my job to spoil you," Kaiba's voice dropped to "_RED LIGHT, DANGER ZONE_", Joey complied eagerly.

Into the dragon's den he walked; well actually it was a glass wall in the shower. The wall opened and they both stood on the threshold of a magnificent bath house made especially for two. Joey had no idea the money he'd stumble into this or the magnitude of this place. Kaiba had rented the virgin suite.

"WOW . . ." While Joey's eyes rolled around in his head Kaiba scooped him up and gently dropped him down into a warm bath loaded with soothing and healing oils, massaging jet streams, scented flowers, and a floating bar. Of course Joey stuffed the succulent grapes and small pears in his mouth first. Next he took a drink of the sparkling mineral water.

The oils soften and healed his skin while the jets relaxed every muscle in his body, and the flowers calmed his spirit. Everything was imported and of the finest quality available on earth. Joey has no idea he was sitting in a bath valued in the thousands of dollars splashing around to his heart's content. After ten minutes he felt eyes piercing his back and realized Kaiba was still in the room and watching.

"Ok so I'm impressed, but are you going to stand there or what, man?" Joey asked.

"Are you enjoying yourself, because I'm quite content to feast on your lovely body?"

"Damn it Kaiba don't talk like that." Joey blushed. "Go read a report or something."

Smirking Kaiba removed his shirt and dropped his pants. Joey wanted to dive under the lily pads that floated on top of the mineral waters, but instead he watched as Kaiba moved forward; his muscles rippled with each movement of his legs. Kaiba's well defined toned body made him shutter. This body that took his virginity so thoroughly wanted more; he was powerless to move. 'My body cries on its own,' Joey thought.

Kaiba leaned over the baths edge and took Joey's tongue between his lips, pulling gently and nipping when he pleased. It was a playful kiss filled with delight. Next he fed the boy with his fingers and massaged his back, legs, and shoulders; he teased him with whiffs of hot air which he blew along his spine.

"That tickles, man," Joey laughed and accidently knocked over a magazine that fell open to a huge cover story. The words Terminator covered half of the page. Joey eyes stayed fixated on the word.

"Ah . . . you into that online chess," Kaiba asked.

"Ah . . . yeah . . . I guess . . ." He glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba.

"There's a special being broadcast at the pub," Kaiba comments as he continued to draw lazy circles on Joey's upper back.

"Geez I forgot all about it, Hiroto talked about it yesterday. . . I wanted to see it man." Joey lowered his eyes fanning his face with those long thick eyelashes, driving Kaiba wild.

"Well if you want to see it that bad, then ask. See that screen, its program with voice control." Kaiba smirked.

Joey turned to the direction of Kaiba's voice and just for kicks voiced a command at the large floor to ceiling flat screen. The monitor lit up and a picture of the pub came into view. Next he spoke the words Time Wizard vs. Terminator, "amazing".

"You call that a match," Kaiba bristled at the scene before them. Two giant chessboards faced side by side with different games in motion. One board was tagged _Time Wizard_ and the other _Terminator_. The games were fast, complex, and exciting. It showed the moves of two equally matched champions and the obstacles each would meet when the grand match happened. Each player had a following of thousands. A third board even displaced a match between them that always ended in a draw.

"So you think _Terminator_ has it all in the bag, he not so hot, just lucky. He's probably some spoiled rich kid." Joey smirked. "Look at that drawing, it's all off."

"Really, what kind of name is _Time Wizard_? It sounds like something from a fairy tale. I bet he missed grade school, just a street mutt. Kaiba smirked, "That picture is too refined."

"Jerk," Joey stood and walked away pushing Kaiba out of the way.

"What's got you so hot, he you're friend or something? I thought their identities were secret. Those are just personality sketches designed by fans."

"Forget it you wouldn't understand," Joey whispered.

"Try me," Kaiba spoke while he wrapped Joey in a fluffy towel. "What does the _Terminator_ look like to you and how would you go about beating the unbeatable champ.

"Well his hair isn't Blond its dark and I doubt that it falls below his shoulders, it would get in his way, doesn't like unnecessary things around him. He's a lot taller and has long fingers." Joey smiled "but he's not that hard to figure out I bet he wins that match in the next three moves."

"Ok, so you do play a good game. . . ." Kaiba was speechless and decided he'd had enough of this it was time to move the day to another level. "I'll meet you outside don't take all day."

"Jerk," Joey popped a cherry in Kaiba's mouth and followed it with a kiss. "I'll take as long as I want, but you ain't gotta wait."

Kaiba blushed for the first time in his adult life. It felt good. "Ah . . . sure," he politely parked his gorgeous ass in a chair opened up a newspaper and waited.

And the wait was well worth the time; Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off the blond. Joey's legs were endless in his new Calvin Klein jeans. The jeans were designed for men with tiny waist lines and a cute rounded ass, of which Joey had both. Just a simple tee with CK over his left breast and the blond was ready. His nipples strained to be sucked.

"Oh . . . something wrong," he asked.

"Come on, pup" Joey walked out the door first and stopped dead in his tracks. Then he took off like a man possessed.

Two bikes, no Harley's were parked outside near the driveway. The shine of freshly polished chrome almost blinded him. Joey allowed his hand to touch the smooth metal plate that housed the engine, it was ebony black trimmed in crimson. His fingers itched to grasp the handle bars covered in fine black leather. Slowly Joey turned around and searched Kaiba's eyes for answers, they never lied.

"Why me?" Joey back away from the twin beauties, it was overwhelming. He thought about his broken down dirt bike that always needed a push.

"So you don't want it or maybe it's the wrong style. I know you like to ride, and besides we left your bike at home."

"That not what I mean Kaiba, you don't have to buy me with gifts," Joey's voice rose. Somewhere deep inside he wanted to let go and live this dream Kaiba offer and not look back but it all seem to damn easy. "I'm not for sale."

"Look pup it's not that big of a deal. We can take the limo, rent a horse and buggy, or ride with the wind, or walk. It's your call." Kaiba wouldn't give an inch either. "Personally I'm going ride, maybe you can't handle a real machine.

"That's it jerk, you may know horses, but I'm your worst nightmare on the road. I'm the machine man.

Joey pumped up his chest and Kaiba sucked air.

"Give it up." Joey reached for the keys, which Kaiba tossed him and roared off in the same minute.

The boys raced up hills down roads and just explored the countryside without a care in the world. Kaiba didn't realize it but this little act of affection rocked Joey's world.

The sun started to set by the time they reached Sir Riley's estate. It looked as though a grand celebrate was in progress. Kaiba and Joey roar to a stop at the entrance to the grand lodge, but Joey didn't want to leave his new beauty and insisted that Kaiba add fire strips on the side and engraved his name on the helmet in silver. It was a joke in Joey's mind yet Kaiba was already calculating who the designers would be.

"Nice ride," two valets took the bikes and the riders went inside to freshen up.

"Kaiba, thanks," Joey couldn't believe he'd openly began flirting with Seto Kaiba.

"I've got some business meetings; can you entertain yourself for a few hours?" Kaiba asked forcing the boy up against a wall in a private bathroom. He began a demanding grind again Joey's swollen penis, which started to ache.

"Look at me Joey and remember I'm your pleasure." Kaiba nibbled on his neck, he gently pulled Joey's skin into his warm mouth. Joey arched upward and gave Kaiba all the room he needed.

"This should hold you until later. Meet me in the room at six we'll have dinner and play a game of _body chess."_

Joey stood in the stall with his mouth open pants a delicate mess and thoughts of chess on his mind. He never lost a match but this was a game of epic proportions and out of his league. Where would he get the skills and did he want any. Kaiba has the power to undress him with a look, he send little ripples of pleasure up his spine with a touch. It was easy to see why Ryou stayed in the red light district looking for love and Hiroto's lust for powerful men made sense. He didn't feel like a whore, but at the moment he sure wanted to feel Kaiba inside his hole. Joey opens his legs and started to masturbate and his phone rang so loud he almost lost his cookies.

"Shit!"

"Hey love where you are?" Hiroto high pitched chatter brought him back down to earth.

"Ok"

Hiroto grabs his arm and led the boy to one of the smaller lounges. Hiroto gave him a pat on his ass and knew right away Joey had been laid. "Eweeeeeee . . . . Twist my tit and make it twit . . . . Eweeeee . . . you did it."

Joey turned orange, "keep it down man."

"Why everybody loves a freshly pierced virgin . . . all that sugar and spice just waitin' to be rolled into sweet sugar cookies . . . . Let me smell" Hiroto grab Joey's shirt and sniffed. In minutes he had his nose down his chest, he was damn near in the boy's lap.

"Mmmm . . . . Just like I thought . . . . Apples and spice all man. Did you take the bottle?"

"What?"

"Ah . . . . , suck his cock?"

Joey's eyes doubled in size just thinking about it. He wouldn't be able to breathe.

"So he's that big? Well I got an appointment; met you later tonight I can help you out. I know it's rough, but you'll never be the same and it's all good." Hiroto kisses Joey lightly on the mouth and fluttered away.

Once again Joey was alone with his thoughts. He slept comfortable in a huge leather chair undisturbed for hours and realize it was pass the time he was supposed to meet Kaiba.

Quickly Joey hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door and laughed. "I do have keys, Kaiba I'm home."

Joey recognized the voice immediately but why was he in his room.

"Just a minute, I'll get the door," Hiroto came out of the bedroom laughing without a stitch of clothing on his ass.

"Oops . . . ." he covered his lips and didn't worry about the rest.

"Kaiba," Joey walked towards the bedroom but stopped at the door, his legs wouldn't move. Standing in the bathroom door Kaiba smiled at his lover. He was holding a pair of pink lace bikinis in his hand and his lack of attire matched Hiroto's.

He moved forward on wobble legs, "Joey is that you?" Kaiba sniffed the air.

Joey turned around and faced his friend, his eyes filled with tears, "I don't understand?"

"I know you're new to the game, but even an idiot can see what's going on," Hiroto wiggle his ass over to the bar and poured a drink.

Joey took three steps and slaps him hard across the face. He ran into the bedroom and searched for keys, and the special cell phone he carried. Kaiba stood in the doorway so his escape route was blocked.

"Let me go!"

"Kaiba you don't need him anymore," Hiroto slitters up against Kaiba's bare leg and it cause Joey to vomit.

'I won't cry,' on those words he pushes past the couple and knocks over the vase filled with blue orchids and red roses. Joey watched the petals fall and mix together. He burst into tears and fled the room.

The elevator took forever so he took the stairs and tumbled down the last five because he lost his footing. Blinded with pain Joey hobbled out a side exist and searched for a valet to get his bike. But everyone was busy and people started to stare.

"Joey, are you looking for Kaiba, I believe he's in the bar. Come I'll show you the way my dear."

The boy turned away from the strong smell of tobacco and ran. Somehow he found the garage and took the bike. Tears blinded his sight as he took the bike to the limit and nearly missed sheep crossing the road. The bike skidded into a ditch and Joey rolled into the feed well just on the inside of the country road. A few lambs came to investigate this strange animal that appeared to be wounded and push his body back and forth. The efforts help him regain his footing and he ran. Maybe it was survival or luck but he ran.

Cold and alone Joey reached inside his pocket and presses the red button on his cell.

"Joey!" a masculine voice reaches out.

"Come get me," he sniffed.

"Push the green button and don't leave the phone. Are you hurt?"

"Yes . . . ."

"Are you alone? . . . . Are you hiding?"

"Yes ..."

"Look around and get to someplace safe . . . . . JOEY"

"It's dark. . . . I wanta go home?"

"I know baby, I'm almost there" . . . . . . . . .

"K"

Review, I won't say a word, but should we continue hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will have the imagination to created or own Yugioh it belongs heart and soul to writers and Creators of the Yugi world.

Peace to my sisters, have a hollows night, love the earth and all its treasure . . .

**Chapter 9:** Knight Moves forward

Jounouchi –sensei wake up?" Little weevil screamed out. "You promised ice cream, ice cream . . . . " The green hair devil of a brat was the only one bold enough to pat the teacher's head, and pull his long ponytail.

"Ouch . . . is that anyway to show respect to your sensei," Joey grab the brat by the collar of his T-Shirt and placed him on the opposite side of the limo, much to the laughter of the other children. "I always keep my word, so behave or you'll be eating bread and drinking water.

Weevil moaned and politely put his hands inside his pockets, "But when . . . ?"

Joey pointed to a tinted window on the side of the limo and huge letters block everyone's view. It was a sign on the biggest ice-cream truck imaginable and it's parked outside the castle in which they were living in. The limo comes to a stop and clowns of every shape and size escort the children to various rides that are littered all over the castle grounds. In short it's a circus fit for royal. Joey shakes his head in amusement and thanks his luck stars that fortune smiles down on every minute of his life. His friend a benefactor gave him a new life which included living in an old English style castle. He lived a life of luxury and solitude. Today a small group of chess players won a national championship title; prior to meeting him they were all losers. The children were his link to the living and he treasured them every day, but as always happiness eluded the hazel-eyed beauty and today the fork in the road roared loudly.

Lost in thought Joey now called Jonouchi flopped down inside a plush leather love seat, his favorite and prepared to doze. Shadi, his savior through a pile of letters at his feet, and waited for a response which didn't come. The boy ignored the letters and closed his eyes, praying they would disappear.

"You can't hide forever, or much longer I won't allow it," Shadi spoke firmly but with a gentleness that Joey had come to respect. "I understand your pain and I've indulged your grief, but these are your friends and they deserve an answer."

Shadi placed the letters in his lap and the boy peaked at the envelopes. Each letter had return addresses from Japan, most of them from the game shop. His heart jumped thinking about the worry he'd caused his friends, but happiness eluded the boy so he refuse to except it might still exist.

"What do you know . . . . ?" Joey screamed and curled up into the chair and watched as the letters scattered over the floor. I didn't ask to come here and beside that is none of your business. Who made you my keeper?"

"Did I ever make you feel like a prisoner, leave if you must, but I will not be your crutch, and I'll forward your mail to any place you chose? Ra forbids I'm in the way I thought I was your friend? Take the car, keep the cards, and the damn chair I want nothing you have saturated with your scent it would be too painful to erase." Sadly Shadi moved towards the door.

"Friends, I don't have any friends, and we all know everybody wants something. I'm sure you'll get around to it sooner or later?" Joey sneered; it was horrible and very cruel. Shadi moved forward and reached out to slap the boy but stopped midway. The air was electrifying. Shadi moved a safe distance and spoke softly to the other.

"I would never hit someone so precious, but it's time for you to go." Joey sighed and forced the tears not to fall from his eyes.

"I have tried but you will not let me inside to heal your pain, as a lover or friend. Either would have satisfied my lonely heart. By your simple words I know you understand and my feelings are but something to trample on. Pain . . . . What is pain? Knowing you long for something that is not within your reach but you stretch every minute of every day and it moves further away. That is pain. Seto took your virginity, a prize you held close to your heart and you think the world owes you a favor. Is that the sum of your life's worth? What have you given humanity that has enriched the lives of others, but your grief? Damn it, open your eyes and live."

Joey leaned against the mantel, he'd felt horrible and broken inside, just thinking about the horrible things he'd said to Shadi. Soon the tears fell racking his body until his ribs hurt. Shadi gathered the boy into his warm embrace.

"You are still such a child, so innocence. Forgive this man and forget my angry words." Joey leaned deeply into his arms he wanted to disappear into the man's skin.

"I'm such an idiot, what should I do Shadi," Joey cried harder. "It hurts so much."

"After tonight the pain will lessen, just let me in." Joey dug his nails into Shadi's back, leaning against the length of his strong body, it felt good.

"There's something I have to show you," The elegant man walked to a small cabinet and pulled a package out of the top drawer. He handed the letter to Joey, after he pulled the boy into his lap.

"This belongs to Time Wizard, why are you giving this to me?" Shivers ran up and down Joey's spine.

Shadi tipped the boy chin upward and smiled. "Take care your secret is safe with me; however there is only so much I can hide. Since the long awaited match resulted in a draw the fans have gone berserk and are demanding a rematch or at least a show of skills. It appears the two top contenders in online chess have disappeared from the circuits."

"My heart is not in the game, Shadi," Joey answered his eyes still swimming with tears.

"Ahh . . . my love . . . if only." Shadi brushed away the frown on his face with gentle strokes of his fingers. One finger found its way to Joey's lips and he pushed it into the pup's mouth. Joey closed his eyes and sucked on it shyly.

"Mmmm . . . . " Shadi smiled before he continued to speak. "In six months time the annual chess tournament will began throughout the world. Sir Walter will host this annual event but it will be the biggest and wildest every because he has consented to retire from the games and has sold half of his estate. The sale will be finalized and the new owner is Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba" Joey opened his eyes and leaned his head against Shadi's chest.

"I will present the deed to him at the festival and also decide the faith of "The Silver Dragon." Shadi put the finger Joey used as a lollipop into his mouth and smirked.

"The Silver Dragon . . . it's yours," Joey jumped up and started to pace. "That's the famous chess set of all times, the entire world, all the century. You must be really loaded" The boy scratched his head.

Shadi laughed, "How else have I been able to keep you a secret from Seto Kaiba. However he has gone through great length to find you."

Joey blushed. "A secret,"

"Joey my money is older that time and reaches places he can only dream of. It is my position to teach him the true value of a gentleman's worth and introduce him to power. The association has been watching Seto Kaiba for a long time and his time is right, but that isn't your concern exactly. Can you handle being in his presence again? You've got six months; I suggest you start living now."

Shadi gave Joey the letters from his friends and left the room, life has just handed Joey roads and mountain to cross. "Six months,"

"**Five months"**

A press conference hell at the Grand Jasmine Hotel built just outside of Tokyo. The hotel had been constructed to house the guest of Shadi's personal circle attending the grandmaster chess tournament. New officers would be recognized this year celebrating over 100years of the tournaments existence.

Yugi loved watching the evening news without fell so it was no surprise to hear them squeal when Joey appeared on the scene. You couldn't mistake his expressive hazel eyes and stunning long ponytail that trailed over his shoulder and rested on his chest just around his pert nipples, quite visible through the silk shirt he wore. He stood behind the chair of the famed chess master, taking notes and at one point during the conference he handed him a glass of water.

"Yami, Ryou, look . . . . I found him." Yugi screamed, "Its Joey."

"Man he's hot . . . ." Yami commented.

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed. He could have said something." Yugi frowned. He placed his nose on the scene. "I thought I was your friend."

"It's cool," Yami thought, "I wonder who won the great prize, because he's definitely not our little virgin anymore."

"You can tell just by looking, damn is he that good Yugi," Ryou wondered, he'd been around but missed Yami who was infatuated with Yugi.

Yugi frowned at Yami and Ryou winked at Yami, he had no morals, just hunger and lust.

"Just listen guys. It's the chess thing that's why they build that chess village outside the city. I wonder if Kaiba's watching. Man it's awesome. Maybe we'll see Joey." Yugi volunteered.

"Maybe," Ryou whispered still eyeballing Yami's ass, legs, hands, whatever happen to be in plain sight, didn't matter if Yami was Yugi guy.

Kaiba bolted from his seat in front of the huge monitor at Kaiba Corp, "So that's where you've been all this time, checkmate," Kaiba thought. "This game is finally over."

"**Six months"**

"Shadi-dono is it really true you are intrusting the fame Silver Dragon to a new successor?" Reporters had gathered at the hotel in droves. Almost one year had past and one of the grand masters of the chess circuit reappeared. Guards were everywhere,

Shadi's reign as an undisputed master, a living legend whose skills were superior to all smiled graciously at the audience. The world was his playground, so it was not unusual for him to go underground and emerge a superstar and mystery. Anyone found in his presence or circle was thought to be of great importance and treated accordingly. This year the appearance of one young man by the name of Joey shocked everyone, yet his pedigree wasn't to be tested, it didn't matter he would be set for life. It all happened because Joey expressed a desire to meet a man of means through a dating service, one of Shadi's toys, and his world flipped from normal to extraordinary. Of course Joey had no idea what any of this meant. Shadi was someone who cared for him deeply and his respect for the man had no bounds. He never questioned why or how; it was and that was enough.

Suddenly the attention changed to a midnight blue limo with the letters KC on the side. A slender young man emerged dressed in a midnight blue English style suit. He wore a top hat and tails that touched his ass every time he moved. Just for sport across his arm he carried a walking stick, trimmed in leather and gold.

"Oh my god . . . . Oh my god . . . ." The girls and women. . . Screamed and the men adjusted their stance, from one leg to another. It appeared the third leg was giving them quite a lot of trouble.

"It's Kaiba-sama . . . . Mmm he's delicious," a male reported led the pack.

"Is it true you've become a VIP in the chess world and will be partners in the largest franchise in the world," the words tumble out. Questions were fired and Sakura his personal assistant beat them off.

Shadi and Joey attempted to pass by but a reporter captured their escape and dared to risk his career and ask a personal question.

"Joey, if I may be so bold as to call you by your first name. Is it true last year you were seen in the company of Seto Kaiba and disappeared only to resurface today with Master Shadi? Perhaps you would like to tell us the untold story of your adventures in the world of the rich and mega powerful."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes drifted to Kaiba and back to Shadi. Shadi whispered something to him in French and the boy blushed.

"Perhaps it is best we stick to what is important and leave what is personal private," Kaiba answered and walks pass the man he'd fallen so deeply in love with, but not before he tapped his ass with his walking stick.

"Checkmate, my son," Shadi whispered he words as Kaiba passed.

Frozen on the spot, Joey's legs moved in slow motion. "I can do this, I can do this."

Once inside the private elevator he took a breath.

"You're doing fine, just a little longer my pet," Shadi smiled. Joey ran straight to the bathroom and let it all out. Cramps attacked every muscle in his stomach till nothing but air flowed out of his mouth.

"Joey," Shadi called.

"I'm ok, really . . . . Just need to freshen up," he lied. Every emotion he'd ever felt surface to the top and threaten to rip his soul apart. Just seeing Kaiba flipped his world. This affair was a mistake and Joey needed to find a way to get the hell out of it, before he lost all his pride. Shadi's voice drifted outside the large bathroom.

"Joey tomorrow is another day and we will start early. You needed attend my person tonight." The other man's voice trail off and Joey felt a rush of guilt. Shadi had groomed him for this very moment and Joey had failed to pass the test. He peeked out of the room and tried to smile.

"No, I'm fine really. How about the gray double-breasted suit by Calvin Klein, white tie, red handkerchief and rose, its sets off your color, sir." Joey calculated the morning's business which included a business breakfast with an exclusive group of business men, followed by a private luncheon with Kaiba and two other new board members. Last minute papers to sign or at least that is what he was told.

"Son, I know this was hard on you, so sleep after all I did promise you the world," Shadi gave Joey a customarily kiss and left.

Joey tossed and turned until the sun rose, his day mare would soon begin and it had a name Seto Kaiba….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will have the imagination to created or own Yugioh it belongs heart and soul to writers and Creators of the Yugi world.

These words are well used among the authors of fan fiction, "I'm back!"

Update: Joey through a dating service met his worst nightmare or his soul mate; He enters the world of the most rich, richest, and powerful gay men on the planet. It's amazing what money can buy. Soon Joey will learn just how far one man will go to attain his deepest desires. Have a latte and relax while I entertain you in the year 2012.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Checkmate 10**

'_Well it's a day that the night gave ya' Joey. Just think about it, you survived the nightmares and if we_ _have to save the world, well we'll do it together_,' that's what Yugi always said when I came to school looking' like shit. He'd pull out his dueling deck, fidget with the puzzle around his neck and smile. Those were Joey's first thoughts as he walked around the spacious dining room. Nerves stretched to the limit the young man started his day before dawn. It was important to have everything just right, because Shadi had put so much trust and confidence in his ability to take care of such matters. Over the last six months he'd spent long hours learning how to be a gentleman's personal assistant. Actually Joey found the work quite rewarding and easy as hell. It was at Joey's personal request, because he didn't want to ever embarrass Shadi in private or public.

"Let's see . . ." the blond murmured not realizing Shadi was standing in the doorway watching.

"Mmm . . . . Looks marvelous, my _Precious_," Shadi whispered while admiring Joey's backside with lecherous intent, befitting a man of his stature. He sighed and fought emotions buried deep in his heart because Joey's destiny had been predetermined over a year ago by the powers that moved mountains. Shadi was ready to end the game. 'Soon,' he whispered under his breath, 'miss my quite life and lone for the touch of my own.'

"Oh . . . . I didn't hear you walk in," Joey turned around quickly and walked briskly to his mentor's side.

"I chose the white china tea set, with the English lace table cloths you so love . . . you know the one you bought on that business trip to England. Cook prepared scones from Cranberry, and salmon crapes, with a light cream sauce. However the side bars are a mixture of finger foods made with a western barbecue flare." Joey had a worried look on his face as he waited for Shadi's response; he bowed deeply from his waist down touching his head to his knees.

Shadi smiled, "You need not be so formal. Tell me _Precious_, the colors are so brilliant, yet very soft and I smell a hint of flowers, Jasmine I believe." Shadi took both of Joey's hands into his own and squeezed them gently. Joey always blushed when Shadi referred to him as _Precious_, and gentled him with his touch. "It's a very intriguing mixture of food and colors, quite brilliant. You've come a long way."

Blushing Joey continued to speak stumbling over his words. "Well the English teas are very strong and sometimes over stimulating. I wanted to soften the affect with the gentleness of Sakura and Jasmine petals in water throughout the room. Plus the topics of discussion will be vexing and stimulating so I thought I'd give your guest something fun to do."

Shadi arched his brow, slightly amused.

"Ahhh . . . . Well, eating finger foods is . . . . lickin' good," Joey smiled.

"So men of stature love to eat with their hands and suck if from their fingers. How interesting," Shadi laughed, and winked at the intuitive boy, whose face had turned scarlet.

"Master," Joey blinked, his pet name for Shadi, "Are you really pleased?"

"Relax my_ Precious_, you've recreated an atmosphere of warmth, but we bough know the source of your discomfort. Shadi searched his face for answers that the boy wouldn't reveal.

Joey lowered his head, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Come, one last item and you can relax. The guest will be arriving shortly." Shadi kissed Joey's flushed cheek and vowed to see this lovely boy through the end of his journey.

**Morning Business . . . . **

"Shadi you've outdone yourself as always," Sir Walter commented. The men didn't wait for the tea but gravitated to the side bars and generously ate the ribs and thick strips of chicken on peppered tooth picks. You could hear the licking and slurping. It was almost comically listening to the sensuous sounds coming from each man's mouth.

Shadi allow his associates to mingle a bit before he started to talk business. Old deals were closed and new relationship developed. Kaiba new to the game kept silent, but his eyes were fastened on Joey the entire time. An hour passed and before breakfast was finished Shadi formally introduced Seto Kaiba as a candidate for membership in one of the most powerful groups in the world, code name 'Checkmate.'

Joey almost burned his hand as he fiddled with the preparation of mint tea. It was next to impossible to concentrate as Kaiba continued to glare at him.

"Cheers, my brothers as we welcome a brilliant young man to our little tea party. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp comes forward," he motioned for Kaiba to stand at his side, before he continued to speak, "On the surface it appears we are a group of rich men that enjoy a good game of chess. But by now you must realize the game we play is not entirely on a game board."

Kaiba arched an eye-brow, "Of course, I've run a million dollar corporation since the age of thirteen, but you know my credentials."

"Mere pennies, my son, what if I told you we could double your assets in one year's time and as a bonus create an additional business with the growth potential beyond your imagination, it's mating. The price is control of Kaiba Corp and all you hold dear. Considering this training, for you will not make any decisions without consultation, for two years."

"What, you can't . . . ." Joey cried out. All eyes turned his way, and Shadi held back a chuckle.

"Ah . . . sorry. . . . So sorry," the boy locked eyes with Kaiba and next lowered his head. He moved further in the shadows and continued to fiddle with the after breakfast desert tarts on individual tea sets.

"It appears we have a spokesman for Kaiba of Kaiba Corp," Shadi protectively beckon for Joey to come to his side.

Embarrassed beyond believe Joey complied and allow Shadi to caress his flushed cheek. "Don't be shy, speak."

Kaiba growled and held his temper at bay, with professional control. He wanted to break every bone in the man's fingers.

"No, really it's not my concern what Kaiba-sama decides to do with his business, after all he is the CEO." Joey moved slightly towards Shadi's back.

"Well shall we continue . . ." a voice commented from the side bar.

"Kaiba, if we fell to deliver you will be given compensation; however failure to increase power is never an option in this circle. There is only gain and in return you will provide the world with great wealth, something to last for all eternity; this is the price for the power you will obtain. Remember this is a life time obligation that carries enormous responsibilities to many. Personal gain is merely a bonus. "

"Power," finally Kaiba spoke.

"Perhaps Sir Walter can explain it better," Shadi smirked.

'Yes, it's true you hope to introduce a new gaming disc with special properties never seen before. However the metal which is exclusive to the game is mined in Africa and the rights for deportation is owned by _'Johnny'_ sitting in that big chair in the corner. He like a big mole would fills more comfortable underground. The special midnight blue coloring on the disc comes from a special flower grown in India. It would be a shame of the fields became riddled with disease.

"How dare you, I'm Kaiba . . . . ," Kaiba realize his position and chose not to continue in the face of true power. These men not only had money but they were the movers behind the scenes.

"You see the means to destroy all you have built are within the powers of all the men in this room. This is power . . . . When we begin a game of chest power can be manipulated throughout the world. Are you a man of vision or perhaps one of the ordinary folk limited by that which he can only see and hold?" Shadi's voice resounded with quiet conviction around the room.

"Bring it on!" Kaiba turned toward the men; he held his head high, declaring his intent to be an elite member of this circle one day.

"Here! Here! " Each member kissed Kaiba's cheeks and enjoyed the tarts Joey had prepared.

Clicking a small silver spoon against a delicate bone china tea cup, Shadi called for attention. "Gentlemen before you leave we must confirm the tournament tomorrow, between Time Wizard and Terminator set for midday. Kaiba I understand you are close to this mysterious man as I am to the other," Shadi smirked.

"Nothing has changed; he's looking forward to terminating that guy's rein," for a moment the old Kaiba returned. Joey cinched his teeth together; he really hated that guy, the terminator and the fact that Kaiba supported him didn't make matters any easier to bear.

"Fine," Shadi chucked, "Gentlemen it's been entertaining as always and most prosperous. Enjoy the day's festivities and may we all prosper."

Silently the men left Shadi's quarters. Kaiba lingered his eyes never leaving Joey would appeared to be quite agitated by the presence of his lover as well.

"Is there something you want . . . .? Seto Kaiba?" Shadi brought the CEO thoughts back to the present.

"Your assistant, perhaps I could have a word with him," Kaiba countered, "Unless he only speaks at your command."

"Damn it Kaiba," Joey growled and moved next to Shadi. "I'm here of my own accord, Shadi is good to me. He would never betray my trust."

Kaiba moved forward, angered at the pup's sharp tongue. "Enjoy it while you can, because everything is about to change. I don't allow others to play with my toys . . ." Kaiba left smiling and planning his next move.

"I hate him . . . . . I hate him," Joey slumped against Shadi.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Shadi squeezed Joey's hand. "Listen the guest have retired and you have a tournament tomorrow.

"I think this is a good time to visit Yugi, relax and take your mind off the other."

"Yeah . . . . I'll be back before dinner, will you be ok?" Joey asked while wiping his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a big boy, I think I manage for one night on my own Just go and have some fun unless you'd rather hide in your room."

"No, you've made me stronger," The blond pinched his cheeks, "gotta get that jerk out of my head . . ." Joey hummed as he walked the short distance to Shadi's private elevator, thinking of Yugi and the gang. Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

Joey should have realized he was walking into danger because two men he didn't recognize were lounging in the hallway which led to Shadi private elevator.

"Can I help you this is a private floor," Joey searched their eyes for answers.

"Sorry man we heard that famous chess player "Terminator owned the top floor . . . can't blame us for trying to get a picture." The shorter of the two flashed a camera and next click a flick. The flash clouded Joey's mind for a moment.

"Hey didn't confuse me with that jerk?" The blond pushed past the camera freak and stopped in front of the elevator.

"Damn freaks," Joey gave them a finger and waited for the door to open.

"Going out? May I assist you; Joey-sama?" The attendant asks.

"Yeah,"

"Hey wait for us," the two strangers raced to the door and the tall freak forced the door open with his foot.

"Ah . . . yeah," he answered. But the elevator stopped on the next floor, switched directions and started to go up.

"Sorry Joey –sama there must be something wrong with . . . . Ahhh . . ." the attendant fell to the floor, just as the elevator door slid open; his lights had been punched out.

"Hey, do you know who I am . . . move it!" Joey moved to catch the attendant just as the elevator doors opened.

The guys just snickered and grabbed the blond's arms. Another guy mobilized his legs and the third placed a cloth filled with drugs over his mouth. Joey was unconscious within thirty seconds.

"Agh . . . . Shit" Joey tried to wiggle his legs but they were tired together at his ankles and it hurt to move. His arms were stretched over his head and tied to a post. It was difficult to breath with the tape over his mouth; he needed some water, plus the blindfold over his eyes itched.

"Damn it," the blond moaned. He didn't have to see anything to realize he was in the hands of a pervert.

Shadi coddled him constantly and always warned him about the older farts and young rich rough necks, both of which terrified the boy. Joey's imagination ran away, he wasn't used to this world of men and some of the things he heard scared him shitless. The boy's imagination was on overload, he'd crack if this continued much longer.

"Mm . . . Kaiba where are you?" He cried. It was difficult to admit in times of stress he'd always dreamed of Kaiba as a grand knight. Kaiba hurt his feelings and trampled over his pride, but he'd always felt protected and safe in his presence. With determination he forced his mind to think of escape and quail the beating in his injured heart.

Joey heard the door knob turn and he flinched, helpless to move all he could do was wait and suppress the scream in the back of his throat. The bed creaked and Joey realized someone had just set next to him; his fear almost rendered him unconscious, but a scent so familiar caused him to whimper. Every emotion came flooding back in tormenting waves drowning his body into submission as he remembered all the pain and pleasure he experienced on the night he'd lost his virginity.

Kaiba sighed as his eyes roamed over Joey's flawless skin; he'd missed the silky texture against his lips. It would be difficult to control his lust and anger at Joey's betrayal.

Kaiba placed a small kiss on his nose and gently removed the tape from the boy's mouth. "If you say one word I'll put it back." A kiss silenced any words Joey would have spoken. Deeply Kaiba filled his mouth and explored the warm recesses of his throat.

"Joey," Kaiba whispered against his slender neck. The trail of warm kisses continued down towards the base of Joey's neck and combined with rough licks moved to his chest. Against his will Joey's nipples harden waiting for Kaiba's touch. Joey's nipples were already a bright strawberry red but at Kaiba's touch they turned deep crimson. He was a starved animal and Joey was a feast.

Joey's skin tinkled down to his toes and for the first time the boy realized he was naked. It could have been fear, anger, or relief but tears sipped down the side of his face, staining his cheeks.

Next Kaiba removed the blindfold and kissed Joey's eyes lids and waited for the fluttering of his long eyelashes to stop.

"Don't fight me; you'll only end up getting hurt. Even if your mind is confused it appears your body remembers who its master is. Welcome home lover."

"R/r let the game begin, luv and thanks for ready this far . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will have the imagination to created or own Yugioh it belongs heart and soul to writers and Creators of the Yugi world.

**Update:** Joey through a dating service met his worst nightmare or his soul mate, Seto. He enters the world of the most rich, richest, and powerful gay men on the planet. It's amazing what money can buy. Seto is willing to do almost anything to make the beauty is own, even pleasurable rape, yet Joey has his own ideas on the matter and will not settle for less. The chess board is set, but the game is not over by a long shot.

**0000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

"Wake up . . . wakeup . . ." Rashid's youthful low-pitched and sensual voice drifted around Joey's head. The young student leaned over and tickled Joey's ear with his tongue which caused tiny beads of moister to fall down the other's neck.

"Mmmm," Joey smiled and slowly opened his eyes only to stare into a pair of emerald green orbs. He almost called out a forbidden name, before he realized last night was over. "Rashid, get your tongue out of my ear and your ass off my chest."

"Ah . . . man it was just feeling good," the young student moaned lost in the sensations he felt while playing with the soft skin behind Joey's ear. He moved slightly to the left of Joey's pillow, and started to taut his idol, teacher, and friend.

"You're so mean . . . . Besides I did cover for you since the master had to take care of himself this morning. You've been sleeping for hours. . . . ."

"What you little idiot . . . why didn't you wake me up!"

Before Rashid could finish Joey jumped up and flinched, his lower body hurt like hell, but he raced to the bathroom dragging a silk sheet wrapped around his waist. Rashid stared in disbelieve at Joey's '_bed sheet'_ hair and puffy eyes.

Rashid's glare followed Joey into the bathroom and although the boy never said a word, the blond hoped his bit marks were hidden by the sheet. "Rashid, don't you have something else to do?"

"No, and besides you could say thank-you," the cutie started to sulk. "Have a little trust in my ability to take care of business."

"Ok . . ." Joey lowered his tone of voice to one of affection. "Gimmy a big one . . . right there," he pointed to his left cheek.

Rashid planted a sweet morning kiss on both cheeks and jumped on top of the huge sink counter while Joey brushed his teeth.

"You don't have to worry I've taken care of everything. Shadi said you should rest after a long night. What's that all about? Where were you anyway?" He tilted his head to the side and the silver curls fell in ringlets over emerald green eyes. Hey I'm waiting for an answer man."

Joey refused to answer and proceeded to wash his face. So Rashid continued to rant.

"At 8:30am I served Earl Grey tea at master's bed side and help him get dress for the morning. Later about 9:30 I prepared a light breakfast of steamed salmon, peach favored biscuits, with caramel sauce and mint fruit salad. Aren't you listening to me?"

"Yes . . . it's just I've never missed a morning by his side, I'm so screwed." Joey's splashed cold water on his face, he felt really shitty and it was that damn _Jerk's _fault.

"Relax man . . . Shadi said the caramel sauce was the best ever."

Nothing calmed the blond's nerves, he'd disappointed his master.

"Look in the closet and get my red morning pants and waist coat." It was a favored of Shadi's. Joey knew he loved to see the soft Indian cloth wrap around his legs as he walked. "Don't forget my white slippers and black sash with the gold trim."

'_I'm so screwed'_, Joey's thought as he tried not to think about his night under Kaiba's spell.

"Ok . . . . I got it man, just leave it to me. Rashid left to accomplish his mission and returned almost two minutes later with a broad grin on his face and furred eye brows.

"Hey, what's with the wrinkles," Joey chided.

"It's the other guy I'm worried about," Rashid resumed his seat on the sink, while the other brushed his hair into submission after he covered his chest quickly with a towel shielding the bite marks Seto left on his chest.

"Ah shit . . . guest. I didn't schedule any morning meetings." Joey racked his brains for answers. _How could he be so forgetful?_

"Well this guy looks like the type that makes his own schedule. 'He's tall, very slender, and smells so good. Mmm . . . delicious, I want him. Oh . . . . His eyes were the deepest blue like the Indian Ocean on a moon less night. Man . . ."

"What did you say?" Joey dropped the towel and stumbled out of the bathroom. At least he managed to step in the red diamond slippers without tripping over his feet.

Rashid continued to day dream as he chattered on, oblivious to the effect his words were having on Joey. "Well you've got Shadi so maybe . . . ."

"WHAT COLOR IS HIS HAIR?" Joey stepped into his pants and forgot his underwear, his hands started to shake as he slipped into the tight body shirt he wore under the shapely waist coat. It took all his strength to fasten each button into the tiny gold loops on the waist coat.

"Mmmm . . . . . chestnut . . . dark roasted chestnut . . . chocolate brown. I couldn't touch it but I know it was soft, Joey –chan . . . . ."

Joey bolted down the hall toward the day room complements of the hotel, yet before he'd open the door he landed in Shadi's arms.

"Oh . . . . What a beautiful treasure to fall into my arms." Shadi whispered against Joey's ear. Actually he'd stepped out to retrieve a small work of art left in the hall that he wanted Kaiba to see.

"Shadi I'm so sorry," Joey cried.

"Sorry, my precious, whatever for." He stroked Joey's flushed cheeks enjoying his state of embarrassment.

"There's nothing more alluring than the afterglow of a man who's been ravished."

"Ah . . . It's not what you think."

"Did you fight him off or was it consensual?"

"I didn't want to do it . . ." Joey shuddered.

"So it was rape, I'll have the bastard arrested immediately." Shadi words darken.

"No . . . I'm so ashamed."

"Make up your mind," Shadi gently touched Joey's swollen nipples through his shirt and blew hot air against the bruises on his neck. "It appears we have a lot to discuss."

Shadi turned and walked back into the sunlit breakfast room followed by a speechless Joey. Browsing through a chess magazine Kaiba arched his eyebrow and uncrossed his legs. Unashamed the arrogant CEO lured at Joey and nodded a welcome to Shadi.

"My precious we have a guest, Kaiba has presented us with a proposal that . . . . ."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey couldn't stop the rage that Kaiba ignited in his heart. Just his presence pissed the blond off and caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Oh my," Shadi chuckled.

"My business is not with a servant, but with the master," Kaiba's smirked.

"Servant, jerk," Joey screamed.

"Enough . . ." Shadi raised his hand in annoyance. Silence prevailed for well over two minutes before Shadi spoke.

"As a club member Kaiba has requested your services to become his personal assistance, with my permission of course since you are currently in my home. He's prepared to double your present salary and discuss any conditions that are reasonable," Shadi paused to let some of the words sink in and Joey blew up.

"Why you son of a bitch . . . . . Sakura has taken care of your needs of years, Mokuba is the only one you trust, and you carry your business in that damn silver brief case. What in the hell do ya need me for? I ain't no fool and I won't be your boy. Last night is in the past, jerk. You'll never use me again. " Joey's hazel eyes burned with fury, not at Kaiba but Shadi. "How could you go behind my back?"

"Precious . . . ." Shadi whispered.

"Don't ever call me that again," Joey's eyes begin to water. "I thought you were my friend."

"Joey you're acting like a child," Kaiba smirked and moved towards his prey. "You've always belong to me, playtime is over."

"Shadi!" Joey screamed out loud.

Shadi moved in front of Kaiba and took the brunt of Joey's anger. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "I thought you understood my heart, but I'm just a toy to pass around to the next bidder. So I leave one prison with an open lock and go to a new one with a key. . . . What about your promise?"

"Promise . . . ." Shadi murmured.

"My freedom to go when ever and where ever I want, no strings," Joey sniffed. "Is that a lie too?"

"No," sadly the old master sighed. He'd made a mess of things.

After taking a deep breath Joey turned to Kaiba, "This ain't high school _money bags_ and you can't run my life. Sometimes I hate you so much and I love you all the same, so I guess I'm an idiot. But I got my pride and friends who give me respect, so I'm leaving you. "

"Joey, just get your things together I don't have all day," Kaiba barked. Shadi arched his brow, slightly amused. Joey walked over to Kaiba and slapped him hard across his face sending his perfectly coffered hair blowing in the wind.

"Never . . . . . . I'm leaving and when I come back you will see a man big enough to stand by your side. I'll show you who the master is. I'll never be your bitch." On those words Joey walked out of the room.

"What the hell, Joey get your ass back here right now," Kaiba would have just grabbed the tail end of Joey's shirt but Shadi stopped him with his next words.

"Let him go, or you'll lose him forever,"

"Don't toy with me; I'm not one of your boys,"

"That's debatable, Kaiba, because if I analyze your situation you've lost your cool last night and today his love."

"You can't just let him go, who's going to take care of him and beside where in the hell is he going?"

"Ah . . . Kaiba you just don't understand. . . . Joey is a refined young man of many virtues. Do you know in the last year he's completed high school and one year of college, aside from the fact he's an accomplished chess instructor. I wouldn't worry about his source of income. His survival was never about money. It was love and respect. Something you just can't seem to give him." Now Shadi smirked.

"He left you too," Kaiba hissed.

"Maybe, given the right amount of time I will gain his forgiveness. It was stupid to hand him over to you without asking. He's spent the last year proving his worth and I stamped on it. However your arrogance is going to cost something irreplaceable and you still don't know what it is. . . . . Get it together!"

Kaiba turned to leave unsure for the first time in his life what to do. Beside who in their right mind would ever speak to him like that? "Don't be so cocky old man,"

"Kaiba before you go there's something you should know. For the last six months you've horned your competitive chess playing skills against my online class. You've won two out of six. The last three games caused you to question my integrity which I found amusing. SO I'll reveal the truth, your opponent happens to be the Time Wizard. He's the only player of this century whose skill matches my own."

"It's a lie, I could never lose to that second-rate player," Kaiba fumed.

"Once the Time Wizard realized who you were his thirst to beat you grew and he toyed with you in the last games, yet ended it in his own time. Kaiba Joey is the Time Wizard and he's aware you are the Terminator."

"Now I know this is a game, Joey would have let the world know of my defeat."

"Really, you are so naïve. The boy lost interest in his taste for revenge once he fell in love with you. Joey knew your pride wouldn't survive such a blow. He loves you so much."

Kaiba walked out of the door, he never spoke another word to Shadi throughout the duration of the conference. Kaiba left the hotel with his brief case and shattered pride. His only contact with the mega rich chess play was through business.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading and remember reviews are welcomed…..Love ya

Happy Mother's Day and Good reading to you all.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow: It's the Olympics' and I'm so excited! This chapter is dedicated to the games!

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the cast and writers of YUGIOH with love and passion I honor you.

Author's note at the ending *

**Chapter 12: Another Chance**

"Joey-chan I don't have time for this and neither do you . . . ." Hiroto's high pitched voice squeezed through the tiny opening at the bottom of the bathroom door and drifted up to Joey's ears which started to throb. On top of his friend's irritating winning Joey's head started to hurt from the stress building up minute by minute, over the past few days. He'd reached his limit, so he laid the comb down on the polished white sink and covered his ears. Now that the night had arrived the blond was completely stress. It started with a lack of appetite and ended with the inability to find something to wear.

"Damn brat," Joey whispered.

"Stop calling me names, you've been in there for over an hour and it's time to go!" Hiroto's patience had run its course as well. Shadi, Hiroto's lover had given him specific instructions concerning Joey's behavior. _'Give him all the space and privacy necessary to sulk in preparation for the upcoming event; be gentle, my little pet.' _But in Hiroto's mind Joey had exhausted his welcome about two hours ago.

Hiroto started to pace back and forth across the hallway thoughts of his lover running through his mind. It didn't take him long to make up his mind and play his trump card.

"Joey-chan get your cute little ass out here, or l will personally call big daddy Shadi and tell him you don't want to see him!" Hiroto's smirk covered his entire face. "He'll be so hurt and I think you've done your share of causing him pain."

"Shadi, you told him about me?" Joey pushed open the door and grab for his frisky friend's shirt collar. "How could you?"

"Me, Joey-chan regardless what you think I don't have any secrets from my lover; and I'll be damn if I start lying to him on your freaking account. My man has done everything to help your ass and you've left him in the dark."

"What the hell are you talking about?" On shaking legs Joey let go of Hiroto's collar and walk pass him down the hall. "I'm outta here, jerk."

"Get your ass back here! It's you who's the real jerk," Hiroto's heart began to beat wildly in his chest; no way in hell would he allow Joey to get the upper hand in this battle.

"I won't let you hurt Shadi anymore, '_precious_ 'my ass. That is what he calls you." Hiroto screamed out the word.

Joey stopped dead in his tracks and slowly slumped down to the floor, "How did you know?" His voice is weakening with emotions and buried feelings. Tears gather in his hazel eyes.

"I told you we have no secrets. Shadi's known of your where bouts for months. I promise to look after you, but this sucks. Shadi cares about you so much; thank goodness I'm not shaken by it. He's respected your selfishness and hasn't bothered your pampered ass. Unless I got it all wrong and you don't really give a shit. If that's the case then get out of our lives for good and stop with this act."

"Hiroto-chan I'm so sorry," Joey sniffs. "I wanted to call, but I felt so ashamed."

"Don't be a pussy it doesn't suit your taste, or my rep," Hiroto tried to smile. Gently he lifted his friend up from the floor and guided him to a huge comfortable love seat in the hall.

"I'm such a fool, will Shadi ever forgive my rudeness," Joey sought for compassion in Hiroto's eyes. He loved Hiroto and truly worshiped Shadi.

"He's a big old teddy bear and he was never mad at you." Hiroto's smirk covered his face, as he removed Joey from his arms and walked swiftly to the dressing room Joey had recently left. Returning with brushes, combs, and his personal makeup bag Hiroto repaired the damage Joey's outburst had caused to his face. Sitting between Hiroto's thighs; slowly the self imposed stress started to leave his body as he enjoyed the soothing effect of having his hair brushed.

"Don't get to happy I've called for the limo and we should be leaving in ten minutes." Hiroto wrapped a leather strap in Joey's long ponytail and added a touch of eye shadow to the corners of his eyes. He pinched the blond's cheek for color and kissed the worry lines away from his forehead.

"Man . . . I don't know what to say," Joey whispered. "Kaiba's he's . . . ."

"Haven't you been listening to anything? You love him and that's all that matters to hell with pride and appearance. At the age of ten Shadi found me in a whore house and took me in. I had been sold for a bag of rice. He gave me happiness and allowed the illusion of a happy child hood to continue for almost two years. By then my worship turned to love. I seduce him with my thoughts and tried with my body, but he continued to treat me like a child. One night I walked in on him making love to a man. I loved him with all my heart yet I wasn't good enough, so I tried to take my own life."

"Ah!" Joey's eyes widen.

"Near death I heard Shadi confess his desire for me and I fought for my survival. I'll never forget the morning he made me his. I'll never let anyone come between us, he's my life and I'll do anything he asks; yet he doesn't. Joey my soul is connected to him."

Joey wondered if he'd ever feel that kind of passion for anyone. "Maybe," with a tiny smile he slides into the seat next to his friend with a lighter heart. And thinks back to the time he hooked up with Hiroto . . . .

**Flash Back . . . .**

"**Hey man this is going to be the biggest gig yet. I heard this client has money coming out of his ass." Valon spoke, a friend and partner in Joey's new business. Joey ran a small elite business as a host for private parties. His crew provided entertainment with atmosphere and catered to the special needs of the host. This client wanted the California package, which consisted of waiters in Speedo's, serving drinks while riding on skateboards. Joey was booked up for the next four months, but this client had paid triple the fee so Joey allowed money to speak and walk the walk. As the boys set up the stage at a private mansion outside the city limits of London his crew waited for the guest to arrive, and continued to rant.**

"**Listen up boys; this is big . . . getting your game on is all I want. I'll be meeting with the boss of this gig in about an hour and the guest should be arriving in less than thirty minutes." Joey barked while brushing his shoulder length hair. **

"**Don't worry it's our pay check too man," Valon commented. **

"**Anyway I'll be in my office, waiting," Joey retreated to a small room in the back of the mansion he'd sat up for his use. The party was in full swing for about an hour before the client arrived, which wasn't surprising of these rich boys. When Hiroto walked through the door Joey wanted to climb out the window. **

"**Damn it," he voiced.**

"**Joey, holy shit what's up man and what are you doing in England?"**

"**None of your business and here's the bill." Joey proceeded to walk out holding his emotions in check.**

"**Oh come on, you can't be angry it's over," Hiroto tried to use his charm.**

"**You destroyed my world and broke my heart," Joey's eyes watered. He felt so pathetic that the mere sight of this man could still hurt."**

"**Wait you've got to listen and why aren't you with Shadi?" Hiroto voice softens.**

"**What . . . that's none of your business." **

**Hiroto grabbed Joey by the hand and dragged him out of the office and upstairs to his private quarters. "Sit!" He pointed to a bed and joined him immediately.**

"**I never slept with Seto Kaiba, it was all a part of the game. You do understand what's going on . . . right?"Hiroto turned Joey's face around since he chose to ignore him. **

"**I read the papers," Joey countered.**

"**It was only a test to see if you and Kaiba were sincere, you know compatible. The club is very picky about its members. But everything went wrong. Kaiba has zero tolerance and he got sick, so I had to get him up to the room. Well, he wasn't the only one with a bit of poison and I fell asleep. I'm so sorry. Your feelings were so strong and that wasn't calculated into the picture. Shadi already had a soft spot in his heart for you so he managed your recovery. I cried for days but Shadi said I'd already did enough damage. I'm so sorry; I want to be your friend that was for real. Can we start over?" Hiroto straddled the others lap and tweaked his cheeks. Between tears of joy and forgiveness the two reunited.**

**End of Flashback . . . . **

Hiroto leans into Joey's shoulder and hums. Just the thought of seeing his lover gets him hot. "Oh it's goin' feel so hard and hot going in. Joey can't you just tastes the cream . . . . Um good."

Of course Joey's cheeks turned crimson, Kaiba had yet to finish his training as his lover.

"Hey baby you gotta get it together we're here and trouble is about to shit on your face right about now. It's called Devilian, he's a real bitch and he's headed our way."

"Uh . . . ."

"Pretend like you don't even notice. . . . head's up. . . . ?" Hiroto whispered.

Hiroto took Joeys' arm and proceeded to drag him just close enough to brush the shark and keep going, but Devilian moves sideways to avoid being touched by anyone he deem beneath his breeding.

"Well look who's here. . . . So what rock did you crawl from underneath and why?" The shark called Devilian spoke.

"I smell something rotten, must be that new cologne by Calvin Klein. I heard it was a recall," Hiroto countered.

"Nice try, if you're looking to get back with Kaiba, look again. I've got plans and they don't include you."

"What the hell," Joey couldn't believe his ears. "Who was this ass hole?"

Hiroto on the other hand stepped in front of Joey and barked out loud, "Listen, I admit you got a few assets, but Kaiba's in another league, he wouldn't let you shine his belt bucket," taking Joey's hand the daring beauty walks straight for the front of the hall.

"I told you this was a mistake," Joey whispered.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . ," the light in the Hiroto's eyes was enough to lift the blond's spirits and gave him a bit of confidence to face the music, besides it was too late to back down. Standing directly in his line of vision was Shadi, clad in a long white robe trimmed in gold; his lips parted slightly as his glaze fell on his lover and next the blond beauty that captured his heart almost two years ago.

"It's been awhile," his voice brought back all the tender moments Joey had spent in his mentor's loving care.

"Master, I'm so sorry," Joey's eyes misted over with tears as he waited for Shadi's raft to fall.

"Honestly, don't be a brute; say something before he starts balding." Hiroto pinched his lover and layered a few chase kisses on his cheek.

"Joey it's fine or can I call you precious, because that's what you will always be to me," Shadi's smile lit up Joey's world and he immediately moved to the older man's side for a bit of petting.

"Now that's better, let's move on to the outside salon. I've had a special table prepared for us. Kaiba will be joining us shortly." Shadi turned to Joey catching a flash of fear or excitement in his eyes; only Joey knew the answer.

"Shadi, you're being evil." Hiroto leaned against his lover. "Don't listen, just be you. You've become the man to stand by his side and quite frankly I heard he's been a boor and a stubborn old man this past year, consumed with work."

The two young men walked beside Shadi to an enclosed patio equip with a huge monitor and private bar and grill. You could smell the aroma of sizzling barbecue. It was the perfect setting which afforded privacy however the monitor displaced all the activity in and out of the main house and hall Shadi had especially made for the occasion, Seto Kaiba had officially completed his training, increased his personal assets by a billion dollars and contributed to the world's economy with several new companies. Kaiba has surpassed all the expectations of the elite club known as '_Checkmate'._

"Joey-chan . . . the ribs are freaking awesome here come have a go at it …." Hiroto's spoke between bites. Yet Joey's passion for food almost outweighed his passion for chess couldn't eat.

"Na . . . ." Nervously he looked to his left and once again Joey's sensed Kaiba's presence. It was ten times more magnified than the encounter at the restaurant because of the sexual history they shared.

Kaiba radiated heat, as he slowly moved into Joey's space. Openly Kaiba examined Joey from the top of his head to the bottom of his shinny red loafers. He moved closer and reached out to touch the blond's face. His nails gently raked the vivid blush on his left cheek. Joey closed his eyes and leaned forward. Meeting no resistant Kaiba continued his exploration and tickled Joey's neck with his fingers as he untied the leather strap which held his long ponytail in place. Joey's hair fell in waves on his shoulders and Kaiba gasp as the silken mass brushed his finger tips. Mesmerized Kaiba acted on instinct and kissed the tip of Joey's ear lobe and tugged gently on the redden flesh with his teeth.

"It's about time you returned to your master, my pup."

"Damn it, Kaiba what you go and say that for . . . ." Locked in Kaiba's embrace, Joey pushed away, clearly embraced that Kaiba had taken him so easily.

Confused at the blond's attitude Kaiba managed to snatch another kiss, while Joey continued to struggle. Using his knee Joey did the unthinkable and bolted.

Doubled over in pain Kaiba fought for fresh air.

The last words the intimate group heard were "Jerk!"

"Kaiba this time I suggest you go after him and try to remember some of the lessons I taught you. Try the pond at the southwest corner; he always goes there when he's troubled." Shadi words floated on the wind as Kaiba took off at full speed, still holding his goin.

Instinctively Joey found a familiar pond on the far side of the estate. Out of breathe he leaned against the rough bark of a fragrant Sakura tree, staring at the shades of brown. His eyes started to burn and for the first time he realized he was crying.

"Damn him," Joey thought as he wiped his eyes.

He slid down the rough bark and seated his but on the manicured grass surrounding the tree and small pond. Joey was just close enough to gather a handful of rocks he'd buried over six months ago and threw them into the pond. It relaxed him as he watched the first one skip. . . . Joey's solitude was short lived as a stone materialized out of the blue and knocked his second stone out of the pond. He didn't turn around or move from his position against the tree. He could feel the overpowering warmth of another which mingled with anxiety in his heart.

"Whatta' you want? Can't you go and find your own damn watering hold." Joey hid his face he refused to let Kaiba see his tears.

"I rather like the view, besides you could use a few tips on throwing stones," Kaiba once again put his foot in his mouth . . . . On second thought Kaiba had a way of sticking it up his ass. Looking at the expression on his lover's face Kaiba knew he's made a fatal error with his chose of words. He dropped the remaining stones in his hand and moved closer to Joey's side.

Joey eyes dried immediately and his skin began to crawl from the base of his spine to his neck. The mixture of love and hate he felt for Kaiba clouded all coherent thought waves and he started screaming like a banshee.

"GET BACK! I mean it, Seto Kaiba. You haven't changed a bit and you never will. That's why I can never be with you." Joey stood and surprisingly took a step towards Kaiba. "It's over, money bags, I don't need you anymore." The last words were whispered against Kaiba's cheek. Joey backed away and for the first time met Kaiba's smirk with a teasing smile of his own. Somehow Kaiba's half ass comment gave him courage.

"We can place games here or on the board, but before you go tell the truth. You're in love with me and always will be."

Kaiba kept up the facade of mister cool, although inside his heart pounded uncontrollable; a lesser man would have messed his pants, but Kaiba's bowels turned to stone as Joey continued to speak.

"I never wanted any of this and I don't intent to make it my world. All you rich assholes suck at life unless its' a profit to gain. All I wanted was someone to give a shit about me and out of thousands I get stuck with you," Joey took a deep breath.

"Yeah . . . . . 98% you're one lucky son of a bitch, puppy," Kaiba never back down to challenge as he continued to push Joey away. Arrogance is bliss but Kaiba's stupidity was amazing.

"Ya think that means shit to me, you just don't get it. It's the 2% that keeps me away; your arrogance and selfish ways. What in the hell do you want with me; all you've ever done is beat me down. Except when that damn computer said we might be a match. . I'm just some mutt you want to dress up and kick around. So what happens when you find mister 99%? Well . . . Well," boldly Joey poked Kaiba in the chest with his middle finger. Next he placed his hands on his narrow hips and sighed. "Will you throw my used body out to the wolfs? Offer my service to some willing rich man; after all I've been trained by the best."

"Joey, I love you," Kaiba words appeared forced, this was dangerous territory, he had no skills in dealing with the fragile heart of another.

"Love . . .," Joey sighed. "Mokuba is your one and only true love; I exist for your amusement. Ya remember the first time we played chess. It was right after ya moved to Domino and you beat the king of games taking his prize dueling cards. I wasn't that good at dueling but I knew my way around a chess board. You beat me two for two and I went for round three." Joey closed his eyes as he recalled the pain he suffered in Kaiba's hands so many years ago.

Kaiba flinch, "Joey we were kids,"

"Kids . . . you never acted like a child; we were half way into the game and we started to fight and the board tipped over. You said I did it on purpose and continued to humiliate me in front of the entire chess community. I never played chess in public again, but went underground as the Time Wizard; determined to kick your ass one day. All the training and work I did for my pride went up in smoke the day I realized you were the Terminator. It was too late my pride didn't mean a damn thing because I'd fallen in love with Seto Kaiba number one jackass of all times and my high school tormentor. So many lured visions of your shaft inside my ass as you exploded your essence filling my hole with heat; you took my innocence and held me close. Even now I grow weak from your scent which has saturated every inch of my body. You raped my body and I found pleasure in the act. All the words of desire you implanted my heart, drove all thoughts of revenge from my mind. Once again you defeated the mutt. I have nothing to give you of value, nothing….. It's the two percent that has scared my heart. Step aside Kaiba I'm outta here."

"I can't Joey," Kaiba sighed.

At last Joey's words stared to break through the walls that housed his self righteous ways. Quickly Kaiba tried to remember some of the things Shadi has branded into his head. '_Give him what he wants; never make him cry outside of bed and gentle his desires with respect. Hiroto is the most important person in my life and he will always come first. What good is my money if I can't have his smile? ' _

"Ah . . . Bye."

"I won't let you walk out on me and if you run I'll chase you down.

"I just want to be Joey again."

"You think it's ok to just throw me away when the going gets rough, or when your feelings get hurt. Just because I got money and power that means I don't know what pain, uncertainty, and anxiety are. It's easy for you to do this shit because I have money and you know I'll chase you down."

"Kaiba I didn't ask for . . . ." Kaiba refused to let the other continue with his nonsense.

"You think I'll be fine without you in my life? Look at me damn it!" Kaiba deep voice vibrated, around Joey's ears feeling Joey's mind with new thoughts.

Kaiba stepped to the side but he also stretched his hand out to the other. "Joey you're not a statistics. You are the only one for me and that will never change. ."

Nervously the blond pushed back his bangs and focus on Kaiba's eyes. Slowly he moved his glaze down to the tip of his arrogant tilted nose and noticed a small twitch on his left cheek. His eye brows were arched but Kaiba couldn't hide the sweat drop that trickled down the side of his neck and stained the starched white collar of the dress shirt he wore.

"Mmm . . . . . he's scared," Joey thought. It was the sweat that propelled Joey forward.

"I'm the coward, so teach me to love you with care. Take this hand, the hand of a lonely man. Let me into your world."

Slowly Joey closed the gap and he felt the touch of Kaiba's finger tips against the soft pad of his palm. Kaiba traced every line inside and kissed the delicate bone on his wrist. He'd always adored Joey's thin wrist and had fantasies of decorating his fingers with jewels. Just for a second Joey allowed his body to tremble as his hip grazed the soft linen of Kaiba pants. It was enough.

Next the CEO called for a driver to bring his limo around. "Ready my jet for immediate departure, destination Domino, Japan."

"What . . .!" Joey tugged on Kaiba's hand.

"You did say, you wanted to go home." Kaiba smirked.

"Ya. . . .But the ceremony, the club," Joey gabbed the other's jacket.

"Were going home. . . .It's what you desire," before Joey could say another word Kaiba planted a kiss which covered the others lips and silence his ranting immediately. He squeezed his hands gently.

Joey's lashes quivered against his cheek bones and blushed dotted his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and smile warmly at Kaiba. His eyes darken with happiness and expectation. Kaiba started to tap his foot and his spine started to tingle. The warmth traveled up to his ears. '_So this is the light of his love flowing through my body,' _he thought. '_I like it._'

"Driver, step on it!" Kaiba shouted.

"Kaiba I said we are taking it slow," Joey leaned in for a bit of cuddling.

'Like hell,' Kaiba's smirked as he carried his lover up the ramp and onto his private jet. He couldn't keep his hands in his pockets.

Next stop Domino, all aboard!

**Olympics Let the games begin…..**

**Author's Notes:** Hi, if you're reading this than I can assume I'm forgiven for the long wait. Thanks I'll try to be better as we go into the fall season and your encouragement and interest will help. This story has become a personal favorite simply because it has an arch on equestrian events and the personal participation of another writer Yankee Samson a true horsewoman.

Let's not forget the inspirations of the Olympics' drives my passion.

This has to be the most exciting time for those around the world and especially my friends from England.

On that note I wrote a story called "Five Rings, One Heart" which celebrated the 2008 Olympics. I'm very proud of it and I ask you to read it again and review. I also envisioned a metal for writers and if anyone can draw it would be very special and I'd include it in the new story as an email and put it on my profile as a link. So someone out there get involved with me. I plan to write a side story which will follow Joey, Tea, and the gang in the 2012 games.

From Five Rings, One Heart ….

Hey just a little tribute to the Olympics of 2008 with the cast of Joey and friends. All the games and rules are not based on facts it's only the spirit of the games that is truly fact based. I've always admired the athletics and the peace that the games hopefully bring for fourteen days. Simply amazing, well let the games begin. I know there is pain, sorrow, and suffering behind the curtains, but for a moment we can breathe in one breath.

_This is my metal to all of you! Wear it proudly, you have deserved it. _

_The metal would have rings of gold, silver, and bronze around the edges. In the middle of the metal a scroll unrolled with a quill pen and small bottle of ink, slightly raised would be centered. Words written in Greek would say __"I write to live, I live to write." _

_A tribute to reviewers would be on the back, "I read with passion, I read with heart" a small book open in the middle would be in the center of the metal. _

_Well that's one writer's vision, hope you like it. Let me know. Well let's get it on!_

_Relive the passion, in "Five Rings", and "Oh no, Trees for Rent"_

_I know it's late but perhaps we could all do a one shot with our favorite characters, just a thought!_

_Thanks, and review, Love ya _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the creator of Yugioh

**Disclaimer**: I would personally like to thank setoJou31 for the wonderful fan art I downloaded from photo bucket it's an inspiration to the story. I do not own any rites to the art.

Tears of Joy and sorry as I close another story . . . . .

**Checkmate 13** Take Me . . . . .

There were times in Joey's life when his mind disconnected with reality and evolved to a plane of existence where uncertainly, challenges, disaster, and danger ruled. Usually this involved saving the world or helping a friend on some level; he'd become a hero and life would continue. Yugi would boost his confidence level to ten and Yami would bath him in compliments. But thousands of feet above the ground with Kaiba's lips over every inch of his mouth and with his tongue embedded deeply down his throat Joey's couldn't breathe let along think one coherent thought. Blood flowed to his goin faster that piss splattering against a wall and his will to fight disappeared quicker that the afterglow from a vampire's kiss; he was dazed.

Kaiba assure Joey the flight would be peaceful, yet thirty minutes into the air the jet began to toss violently as it rode the waves of a turbulent sky. Joey's fear of flying escalated to level ten and much to Kaiba's delight, the boy found comfort in the other's arms. Slyly Kaiba put the jet on auto and attended to the needs of his puppy, his kissing became intense filling Joey's heart with longing and love.

'_Damn it for this weakness_,' Joey though, but he had to admit Kaiba held him tenderly and true to his word he kept his hands above the boy's belt. Still in a daze he didn't remember the jet landing or the ride to Kaiba's mansion, because the kissing continued with vigor.

Once inside the kingdom that reeked of Kaiba's dominance and wealth Joey's disconnection with reality faded; he'd stepped in the dragon's den. Kaiba moved quickly up a long spiral staircase and assumed his lover was at his heels, yet Joey stood at the bottom twisting his fingers between his hands. '_He's so good and I don't know what to do_,' Joey thought, '_I'm so nervous, if he laughs . . . no_.' Joey prayed for the floor to swallow him whole.

"Look man, I've been a gentleman so far, so take my hand," Kaiba retraced his steps. '_It's not like we haven't danced before_,' Kaiba thought, as a smirk covered his wet lips.

"Yeah, gentleman my ass, I don't know how you did it but I don't believe in turbulent skies. Somehow you caused that shit up in the air to happen and freaked me out." Joey shuffled his feet, but allows Kaiba's hand to caress his palm. Joey's fingers began to tingle and the sensation traveled swiftly up his arm, made a right turn and shot an arrow to his heart. It seemed only yesterday his sexual orientation was on the line and now all he could think about was Kaiba's hands bringing his body to life; this was the man would could take him to heaven or send him to hell.

"So you think I can control the elements, interesting," Kaiba smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself; I didn't say you were a god. I won't be fooled by your cool kisses, you're still ruthlessness and I know you'll do anything to make me look like a fool. It ain't going to happen. I ain't giving in." Joey blushed at his choice of words, 'I_ choose to sleep alone.' _

"We kissed for hours and I know you felt my desire. I'm the best at everything I do; don't deny you want some more. Face it; my bed is the only bed that will satisfy your body."

"There you go again, big boy." Joey pulled away from Kaiba. They were both standing in front of the huge double doors that led to Kaiba's private chambers.

"Yeah I know, it's who I am; number one at everything I do and you should understand what that means. That is if you can stand the pressure of being by my side and having the world at your feet."

"By your side, you wish," the blush rose in Joey cheeks, "I only wanted to be loved, cherished."

"Taking what I want is what I do; surely even you understand I desire only the best. I would never settle for second rate merchandise and you might as well get over the fact, that I am the owner of everything I deem worthy. If it pleases my superior attitude to call you puppy I will. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks."

Kaiba licked Joey's hand, causing him to shake. Throne off guard, next he followed through with a long swipe of his tongue which started at his ear and ended down his upper back. Joey arched up and titled his neck to the side. His breathing became labored as Kaiba continued his love play.

"Kaiba" Joey whispered . . . _**fire**_. . . . .

"My name is Seto," . . . _**hea**__t_ . . . .

"Nnn . . ." _**danger**_

"Say it," . . . . _**control**_ . . . . Kaiba continue to lick his ear lobe turning up the flames, adding heat to the fire and always in complete control.

"Seto . . . . ." Joey allowed Kaiba to support his body which fit perfectly against his own.

"I'll play along with your game, but just so you know patience is for weak -minded jerks that can't make a decision, which I'm not. You will share my bed and no other, lover boy. Your scent stirs my desires; I can't let you go. The thought of you in someone's arms is unacceptable," now Kaiba started to bite inside his neck deeply, followed with nips around the tender skin. It drove Joey wild.

"Seto, you promised," Joey cried out, his voice soft with just the right amount of fear to push Kaiba's button. It was the way of men; the dance as the older gents would say. Pain would always be a part of pleasure.

"Yes, I did . . . . . Don't make me regret the use of my time. Use this key locator if you ever want to enter my chambers; it is one of a kind. It also opens another door to your room which will allow you into mine. Make yourself comfortable." Seto pointed to another door down the hall which was half the size of his own, but just as beautiful.

"When did he do this," Joey thought.

"I know what you're thinking; don't waste your thoughts on trivial things," Kaiba turned on his heels. "I won't be dining with you tonight; if you need anything I'll be at the penthouse. He paused and gave Joey a half smile; it was sad.

For the second time in twenty-four hours Joey sense of fear rose or was it regret.

"Ahh . . . something else you want to tell me? Joey studied Kaiba's face. He waited for his left brow to arch which was a sign of stress. "Bingo . . . . .. I know Shadi told you I'm the man on the other side of your training board, the _**Time Wizard**_ that's my biggest secret, what you hiding?"

"He mentioned something about it." Kaiba turned away which disturbed Joey greatly.

"So that's it," Joey's lip quivered. "You don't trust me. I know when you'll lying or hiding. I can't stand that look on your face."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kaiba's superior attitude flair up. "I won't be analyzed by anyone."

"Seto . . . I don't want your money, I need more that your body, give me your heart."

Kaiba turned on his heels and walked away.

Hours passed and Joey thought about his last words to Seto; it was time to take action, if he stood a chance in hell of breaking through the ice. Contrary to his tough words he had no intention of being alone, so if it meant waggling my tail, he'd do it.

With thoughts of Kaiba's experienced hands roaming over his sensitive skin, the blond opened Seto's chambers with his locator and walked around. Everything he touched brought him closer to understanding Kaiba, even his closet which held duplicates of the same suits spoke of his regimented personality and loneness.

Kaiba presented a secret side to Joey that didn't exist in the real world. On a small oak table Kaiba had placed a small bud vase with a single rose, it made him smile. Kaiba's bright blue slippers and brilliant red bath robe sent goose bumps up his spine and last a copy of Romeo and Juliet under the night stand. At that point Joey realized how much he wanted to be with him. Grabbing a jacket Joey raced down the steps and into a waiting limo; Kaiba's idea. Joey chuckled his heart raced faster that the speedometer.

On the other side of town a young CEO relentlessly worked throughout the night at doing nothing. He had piles of reports and documents to address at his finger tips but thoughts of a sexy blond made it impossible to concentrate. So Kaiba chose the next best option, he clicked on a special web site that he'd designed with Joey in mind. Kaiba had gathered every possible picture in existence of his lover, and with lust in his eyes he watched, and of course he didn't notice Joey watching him watching him.

"KAIBA! " Joey screamed over the other's shoulder, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Kaiba ducked and watched as his laptop went sailing past his head.

"Stalking . . ." Kaiba smirked. He pulled out a silk handkerchief and dapped at his left temple.

"And that monitor its showing pictures of your private bed chamber" Joey was furious, "Control freak."

"What ever," Kaiba wobble a bit, his head stared to ache. So he retreated to a loveseat and turned his injury away from Joey's prying eyes.

"If you're going to insult me, just leave. I've got more important business to attend."

"Liar," Joey pouted. "When will you ever tell the truth? I want to know what you're hiding and what you really want. "

Kaiba twitched, _'when did his puppy become so damn smart,' _Kaiba completely ignored his lover.

"Ok, that the way you want to play," Joey leaped into Kaiba's lap and grabbed his shirt collar. "I'll beat it outta you!" Kaiba dropped the bloodied cloth and let out a moan.

"Seto . . . . . you're hurt," Joey touched the fine line that scared Kaiba's flawless skin. It was just under his bangs. "Stop fighting and let me take care of you." Franticly Joey looked around for a first –aid kit but decided to tear a piece of his shirt instead. Leaning over the CEO with his chest exposed Joey wrapped the make-shift bandage around Kaiba's head and smoothes back his hair. Kaiba focused on the smooth creamy skin in front of him and started sucking on a taut blueberry nipple.

"Seto . . . . Ahh . . . . Let go." He whispered between moans.

"I can't . . . my head will start hurting again," Kaiba voice dropped.

Joey lean forward and gave his lover more to suck on.

"Ahhh . . ." embarrassed Joey bites his lip in an attempt to hide the sounds coming from his mouth.

Kaiba's pinched his nipples roughly and in one motion lifted the boy up and repositioned him in his lap. Next he barked out strict instructions.

"Open your mouth, I want to hear you scream. "Open your legs and straddle my lap, that's good. Place your hands on my shoulders, just ride it anyway you want. I promise you won't regret it."

"What . . . . What about your head?" Joey swallowed hard.

"Why don't we take a look and see?"Kaiba reached down between the tiny space between their bodies and unzipped his pants which cause the other to scoot back in surprise. He watch as Kaiba's shaft sprang upward.

"Seto"

"I need you baby . . . . ." Quickly Kaiba's hand disappeared inside Joey's pants and he started stroking the hot skin surrounding his sex. His penis dripped with anticipation. Kaiba held Joey's manhood firmly between his fingers and started to rub it against his own.

"Shit," Joey arched backwards and spread his legs wide. Blushing he came within minutes and hungered for Seto's next move. Seto ease Joey's pants over his hips and push two fingers' inside the boy's mouth, which next disappeared inside Joey's anus soon to be follow by a third, he gripped Seto's shoulders and moved his hips lewdly , thoroughly enjoying the heat , he trembled with pleasure.

"I won't hold back," Kaiba forced his head inside causing Joey to scream it wasn't in his nature to hide his feelings and this hurt a lot. Kaiba continue to push until the boy's hips rested on his thighs. He gave him a moment which allowed the flood of blood to increase in Kaiba's goin which ache with passion. He was fully engorged and his balls were tight. Tears and sweat ran down Joey's face and the erotic combination sent Kaiba over the edge, he strain to hold on to reason.

Roughly the CEO separated Joey's butt cheeks and pulled out of his tight hole only to thrust violently upward which set the boy's insides on fire. Over and over Kaiba's thrust mastered Joey's body and mind; he was on the edge of an orgasm.

Joey cried as he felt the strength of Kaiba thighs lift him up and down effortlessly, but he pushed through his pain and relaxed allowing his lover complete control over his body. From the depths of his soul pleasure rose and Joey begged for more.

"Saliva rolled down his mouth and Joey started to grind his hips lewdly against his lovers' thighs.

"Augh . . . ." Kaiba growled as he licked the inside of Joey's ear and neck leaving a trail of bites which would eventually cover his chest and stomach before the night ended. Kaiba continued with a series of short deep thrust which tortured Joey's hot spot; he wanted to come.

"Not until I give you permission," Kaiba eyes flair with greed. He pulled out completely and Joey cried as Seto restrained his erection with a leather strap.

Kaiba flipped Joey over onto the top of his desk and lured at the bruises on his butt cheeks. He couldn't resist the urge to spank Joey's sore ass.

"Nnnnnnnnnn." Joey cried and Kaiba pushed four fingers inside the boy's hot ass.

"Look how you suck me in, could it be that you want something bigger," Kaiba smirked.

"Please, make me yours," Joey panted between sobs and arched his ass upward. He planted his feet on the floor and hungered.

"You belong to me," Kaiba whispers against his tear stained cheek. Every hole, every crack, and every inch of your body will be trained to respond to my touch."

"Nnn . . . . . ,"

Excited beyond belief Kaiba unleashed his passion and thrust deeply inside over and over. Next he reached between Joey's legs and removed the leather strap from around the base of his penis. Joey came and moments later Kaiba joined him. It was an explosion that couldn't be express verbally.

"SETO . . ." Joey screamed the last words from the depths of his soul and passed out cold.

**Early dawn . . . . . .**

"Seto I'm not a doll and I won't leave your side," Joey brushed his bangs to the side. "I'm just feeling a little weak, but I'm not going to break." His body was a road map and Kaiba knew all the stops by hard. Somewhere along the trip it was decided that Joey would move in and he could run his business from the mansion. For the time being Joey let it rest.

Joey readjusted his position in Seto lap. It appeared the CEO wouldn't let the other out of his site. Night passed and the two lovers were still locked in each other's embrace as the sun started to rise over the skylight in his million dollar penthouse. Kaiba's riches were beyond Joey's belief and now it was a world he choose to live in. '_Maybe there_ _was hope for this relationship_,' Joey snuggled deeper into Kaiba's chest.

"Joey there is something I need to tell you and for once I don't know how?" Kaiba tighten his hold around Joey's waist.

"Just say it, before I go insane. If I'm not good enough just tell me," Joey buried his face in Kaiba's chest. Just like always Kaiba set him up and later crushed his world.

"Remember years ago in Yugi's defense you challenge me to a game of chess. Well at the time you were just an amateur but didn't consciously calculate your plays in advance, your natural instinct was on a professional level and you didn't have a clue. I realize you would beat me in the next four moves and I felt that was impossible. So I shamelessly branded you as a cheater."

Joey jumped up and dropped his bath robe, he glared at Kaiba in disbelieve. All those years he trained to beat this jerk and retreated to playing his favorite game in secret. He hid behind a mask and called his self the _Time Wizard_. How could Kaiba be so cruel? Yet he loved this man with all his heart.

"Is this another game?"

"No . . . . You're the best, even better than me."

"So admit it money bags. . . . I'm the best chess player and I got moves that will bring you to your knees," Joey smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

Kaiba locked eyes with his lover, "You're not mad," Kaiba spoke.

"What do you take me for . . . .? I could kill you, but I love you more. You're the biggest jerk in the world and you got a lot of explaining' to do. We can start with you on your knees, down boy. I think that damn dog suit will fit you just fine. I'll have it adjusted to fit." Joey tried to smirk Kaiba style, but giggled instead.

"Why you little shit," Kaiba grabbed his treasure and pinched his nipple roughly, "Only if you wear a collar."

"Collar . . . not a chance. This is my game and I feel a win coming on . . . CHECKMATE" he screamed, Joey was flying. He had something he could do better that money-bags and it felt so damn good. For the first time in his life Joey won the biggest game of his life. He'd found love, a place to belong, and worth.

The End or is it the Beginning . . . . . . That's the joy of Fan Fiction

A personal thanks to all those that review, followed, and favorite, and enjoyed this insanity: dancing elf, Sakura aka L-sama ,BrowneyedShamer, dragonlady222 , Lily272, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, kluna, tandra88, DevilsNvrCry, ColleraZorn, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, SLYSWN, AiJaeDida, Hanashiki, Keedra2173, BatTwistress, cutefelix, BasilMacVae, Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son,

You guys really rock . . . . . .

Until next time I wish you peace

_Sherabo _


End file.
